30 dni
by Rozamunda
Summary: Tłumaczenie "30 days" autorstwa the-shiny-girl. Snape i Hermiona zostają schwytani i przetrzymywani w lochu przez 30 dni. Muszą poradzić sobie w nowych okolicznościach, kiedy każdy kolejny dzień może być ich ostatnim. Czy będą w stanie oprzeć się porywaczom i nie zdradzić Zakonu? Jak w tych warunkach rozwinie się ich relacja? ZAWIESZONE
1. Dzień 1

Oryginał: "30 days" s/7548835/1/30-days

Autor: the-shiny-girl

Zgoda: jest

Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści z tego tłumaczenia

Niebetowane. Uwaga: poszukuję bety!

* * *

**Dzień 1**

Powoli otwieram oczy i nie mogę powstrzymać jęku, czując ból z tyłu głowy. Doskwiera mi obolałe ciało i zdrętwiałe nogi.

Co się stało? Gdzie jestem?

W miarę odkrywania otoczenia, w klatce piersiowej zaczyna narastać mi panika. Nie poznaję tego miejsca. Jest ciemne i wilgotne. _I zimne_. Niewiarygodnie zimne. Okazuje się, że leżę na materacu. Szybko się podnoszę, biorąc płytkie wdechy i próbując przywyknąć do ciemności. Przeczesując wzrokiem pokój, zauważam małe okno. _Nie_, nie okno. Przypomina to bardziej _dziurę _w ścianie. Z _kratami_.

Drżę, oblepiona zimnym potem. Okno jest zbyt wysoko, abym go dosięgnęła. Może gdybym stanęła na krześle...

Coś się porusza i momentalnie zastygam.

Jest zbyt ciemno, żebym cokolwiek zobaczyła. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że ktoś tu może być ze mną. Stoję w kompletnym bezruchu, wstrzymując oddech. Mija kilka długich chwil, kiedy jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem jest spazmatyczne bicie mojego serca.

Trzęsę się w oczekiwaniu i strachu.

– Panno Granger? – nagle ktoś mówi.

Wzdrygam się na ten dźwięk, czując jakby ktoś na mnie kubeł lodowatej wody.

Czy powinnam odpowiedzieć. Kto to jest?

Jest mężczyzną, tyle wiem. Ale dlaczego nazywa mnie _Panną Granger_? Gdzie jestem? Kim _on _jest?

– T-tak? – zająkuję się, uważnie nasłuchując jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

– Nareszcie się obudziłaś.

Westchnienie ulgi opuszcza moje usta, kiedy uświadamiam sobie, do kogo należy głos.

– Profesor?

– Byłaś nieprzytomna przez parę ładnych godzin – oświadcza spokojnie.

Ledwie go widzę w ciemności. Siedzi na czymś zwrócony twarzą do mnie.

– Co się dzieje, profesorze? Gdzie jesteśmy?

Potrzebuję odpowiedzi.

– Czyżby umknęło twojej uwadze, że jesteśmy w lochu, panno Granger? – Pytanie wręcz ocieka sarkazmem.

Jestem zbyt zdezorientowana i przestraszona, żeby przejmować się jego złośliwościami. I nie mogę nic na to poradzić, że czuję się bezpieczniej wiedząc, że nie jestem tutaj sama. Bez względu na to, gdzie jestem i co się stało, przynajmniej nie jestem sama. Profesor Snape jest ze mną.

– Co się stało? – pytam, próbując zachować spokój. – Nic nie pamiętam.

Słyszę, jak bierze głęboki wdech, a potem odpowiada.

– Wygląda na to, ze zostaliśmy porwani przez śmierciożerców. Sprowadzono mnie tutaj wczoraj, a zaledwie parę godzin później również ciebie.

– D-dlaczego? – chcę wiedzieć. Zaczynam panikować.

– Użyj mózgu, panno Granger – odwarkuje mi. – Czego mogliby od nas chcieć?

– Informacji?

– Możliwe – zgadza się, potem kontynuuje. – Może wymiany. Ciebie za Pottera. Albo po prostu chcą zranić Pottera, raniąc ciebie.

Przyswajam te słowa i biorę głęboki wdech, intensywnie zastanawiając się nad swoim pytaniem. Nie pozwalam sobie myśleć o tej okropnej sytuacji. Postanawiam, że najlepiej będzie skupić całą swoją uwagę na rozwiązaniu tego problemu.

– Kiedy oni nas uratują?

– _Oni_? – pyta.

– Tak, Zakon. Do teraz pewnie już wiedzą, co nas spotkało i…

– Nie rób sobie nadziei, panno Granger – przerywa mi głosem zimnym, lodowatym. – Nawet gdyby wiedzieli, co nas spotkało, szanse, że znają miejsce naszego pobytu są bardzo nikłe.

Trzęsę się. Sama myśl o nie byciu uratowanym to zbyt dużo do udźwignięcia.

– N-nie rozumiem – przyznaję cicho. – O czym pan mówi?

– Mówię, żebyś _nie robiła sobie nadziei_ – powtarza beznamiętnie.

Potrząsam głową z wściekłością, nawet jeśli pewnie tego nie widzi. Oczywiście, że nas uratują. Zamiast wykłócać się z profesorem, postanawiam poskładać fragmenty poprzedniego dnia.

– Ostatnia rzecz, jaka pamiętam, to... dostanie szlabanu. Od pana, bo pomagałam Neville'owi i miałam odpracować szlaban z Filchem. – Mój głos się umacnia. – To jest to! Zostałam porwana podczas szlabanu albo w drodze powrotnej do dormitorium.

– Panno Granger – zaczyna powoli – dałem ci szlaban. Ale to było _cztery dni_ temu.

Robię kilka kroków w tył i wolno siadam na materacu, starając się zrozumieć sens jego słów. Czuję, że krew odpływa mi z twarzy. Cisza wypełnia loch i jedynym dźwiękiem, który słyszę, jest bicie własnego serca.

– Jak twoje stłuczenie? – pyta nagle, wyrywając mnie z rozmyślań.

Macam dłonią tył głowy i wyczuwam niewielkiego guza. Boli, ale to nic poważnego.

– Nic mi nie jest – odpowiadam. – Pewnie mnie uderzyli albo sama to zrobiłam... – milknę. W głowie widzę różne scenariusze. Parę chwil później w końcu wyrzucam z siebie – Szlag by to! Dlaczego nic nie pamiętam?

– Nie możesz przyspieszyć takich rzeczy – mówi belferskim tonem. – Twoja amnezja jest tymczasowa, bardzo prawdopodobnie spowodowana niewielkim urazem głowy albo wstrząsem mózgu.

Potakuję i staram się uspokoić. Pamiętam czytanie o tym. Utracona pamięć często wraca, gdy ludzie najmniej się tego spodziewają. Im mocniej próbują naciskać i na siłę starać się sobie przypomnieć, tym mniejsze są szanse na powodzenie.

Wtedy coś do mnie dociera.

– A pan, profesorze? – pytam cicho. – Dlaczego pan tu jest?

Słyszę, jak wzdycha, potem w końcu odpowiada:

– Byłoby _nieroztropne_ dyskutowanie o tym z tobą.

Otwieram usta, chcąc zaprotestować, ale potem uświadamiam sobie, że nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Być może nie zezwolono mu powiedzieć mi, dlaczego i jego porwali. Trochę wiem. O tym, o czym nigdy się nie mówi, ale zawsze są _pogłoski_. Pogłoski, że profesor Snape nadal jest śmierciożercą, będąc w tym samym czasie członkiem Zakonu. Dumbledore mu ufa i to dla mnie jest więcej niż wystarczający powód, żebym i ja mu ufała. Jest jakieś połączenie między nim i Voldemortem. Ale możliwe, że nie może teraz o tym mówić.

– Czy sądzi pan, że mogą podsłuchiwać naszą rozmowę? – pytam ostrożnie, oplatając się ramionami.

– Nie – odpowiada. – Ale im mniej wiesz, tym jesteś bezpieczniejsza.

Akceptuję jego odpowiedź. _Na teraz_.

Oboje jesteśmy cicho przez kilka minut, które wydają się być wiecznością. Zastanawiam się, jak on może być taki spokojny? Dlaczego nie panikuje jak ja? Może nie jest tak przejęty tą sytuacją. I to jest dobrze, prawda? Ale co, jeśli po prostu udaje, że się nie przejmuje? Może po prostu chce być silny? Przeze mnie? W końcu jest dorosły i jest nauczycielem. A co, jeśli po prostu udaje, że się nie przejmuje? To przeraża mnie najbardziej.

– Jak pan myśli, co nam zrobią? – przełamuję ciszę.

– Czy ja ci wyglądam jak profesor Trelawney, panno Granger? – odpowiada kpiąco.

Jego zachowanie zaczyna mnie drażnić. To także nie jest moja wymarzona sytuacja. I nienawidzę sposobu, w jaki zwraca się do mnie z wyższością. Jakbym nie wiedziała nic o niczym.

Opieram się o ścianę i podciągam kolana, opierając na nich głowę. Żadne z nas nic nie mówi przez bardzo długi czas.

oOo

Otwieram oczy i uświadamiam sobie, że jest już dzień. Jak mogłam zasnąć? Jestem w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie i zasnęłam. Czując zażenowanie i złość na siebie, patrzę dookoła i zauważam profesora Snape'a stojącego w rogu lochu, opartego o ścianę z rękoma założonymi na piersi i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Nie mogę powstrzymać się i zastanawiam się, czy on w ogóle spał. Wyobrażanie sobie śpiącego profesora Snape'a wydaje się dziwne. Nigdy o tym nie myślałam. Byłoby bardziej naturalne, gdyby nigdy nie spał.

Odpychając tę myśl na bok, korzystam z szansy na rozglądnięcie się po celi właściwie pierwszy raz. Jest mała i są w niej dwa materace naprzeciwko siebie. I krzesło na środku lochu i… nic więcej. Kompletnie_ nic więcej_. Nie ma nawet poduszki czy koca. Nawet łazienki.

Patrzę na siebie i zdaję sobie sprawę, że mam na sobie Hogwarcką szatę. Chyba nie jestem ranna. Zmuszam się do popatrzenia na profesora Snape'a. Jest ubrany w swoje czarne nauczycielskie szaty i nie wgląda, żeby miał jakieś rany. Co oznacza, że nie walczył ze swoimi porywaczami. Albo użyli na nim jakiegoś zaklęcia, zanim mógł cokolwiek zrobić. Ta teoria wydaje się trochę naciągana. Jestem pewna, że profesor Snape jest dobry w pojedynkach, wiec to trochę dziwne, że ktoś mógłby go pokonać tak łatwo.

– Merlinie... – zaczynam ze zdenerwowaniem. – Jak długo... – przerywam w połowie, żeby zacząć od nowa. – Co oni chcą z nami zrobić? Jak długo zamierzają nas tu trzymać?

– Tyle, ile będzie konieczne. – To jego jedyna odpowiedź.

Jego beznamiętne zachowanie zaczyna mnie irytować. Nawet jeśli nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby zaczął panikować, i tak drażni mnie jego spokój, który zachowuje bez względu na wszystko. To sprawia wrażenie, jakbym robiła coś złego samym przejmowaniem się naszą sytuacją.

Długo nic nie mówi, wydaje się być pogrążony w myślach. Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać, więc skupiam się na innych rzeczach.

Jestem spragniona. _Naprawdę_ spragniona. Na szczęście na razie nie jestem głodna i nie muszę się tym martwić. Ale jest też inny problem. Muszę iść do toalety.

Rozglądam się, próbując się przekonać, że musi tu być _coś_. Drzwi do łazienki na przykład. Pewnie je przedtem przeoczyłam. Ale w miarę patrzenia, zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie przeoczyłam niczego. Są tu tylko dwa materace, krzesło i okno. Zbyt wysoko, by je dosięgnąć.

Głośno wzdycham. Nie może być gorzej.

oOo

– Czy próbował pan bezróżdżkowej magii? – pytam.

Głębokie westchnienie, potem odpowiedź:

– Tak.

– I?

– Jak można było się spodziewać, panno Granger.

– Żaden rodzaj magii nie jest tu możliwy.

Cisza.

– Jak pan myśli, gdzie jesteśmy?

– Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia – wykrztusza z trudem.

Pewnie ciężko przyznać mu się do niewiedzy na jakikolwiek temat.

– Próbował pan dosięgnąć okna?

– Jest zbyt wysoko, nawet gdybym stanął na krześle.

– Ale… co jeśli…– Unosi brew w zainteresowaniu. Powoli kontynuuję. – Mógłby pan stanąć na krześle, a ja…

– Nie będziesz się po mnie wspinać, panno Granger – mówi chłodno.

– Ale to mogłoby się udać – nalegam, odrobinę podnosząc głos. – Moglibyśmy zobaczyć, gdzie jesteśmy.

– I to by nam pomogło... jak? – pyta, patrząc na mnie w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Ma rację. To by nam nie pomogło.

Znowu cisza.

oOo

Jak on może tak stać? Stoi w tym samym miejscu przez ostatnie kilka godzin. Dlaczego nie usiądzie?

Głośny dźwięk wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia. Drzwi się otwierają i błyskawicznie wstaję cała spięta.

Wchodzi mężczyzna. Nosi czarne szaty, a w dłoni trzyma różdżkę. Patrzę na jego twarz, ale nie ma w niej nic znajomego. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam. Wygląda na trochę po czterdziestce.

– Ty – wskazuje na mnie – pójdziesz ze mną.

Zamieram.

– Zostaw dziewczynę – odzywa się Snape. – Weź mnie zamiast niej. Żądam, żeby zaprowadzona mnie do Czarnego Pana.

Otwieram usta w szoku, słysząc to. Dlaczego chce być zabranym do Voldemorta?

Mężczyzna kręci głową, uśmiecha się ironicznie.

– Twoje żądania będą musiały poczekać. – Znów patrzy na mnie. – Idziesz ze mną.

– Gdzie mnie zabierasz? – pytam mocnym głosem.

– Zobaczysz – odpowiada, potem jego ton coraz bardziej przypomina groźbę. – Następnym razem nie poproszę tak uprzejmie.

Drżę na to oświadczenie, ale zachowuję kamienną twarz. Patrzę na profesora Snape'a i widzę jego twarde spojrzenie. Oboje wiemy, co to oznacza. Nie mogę zwrócić się do niego po pomoc. Jest tak samo bezsilny jak ja. Nie mogę oczekiwać, że zrobi coś, żeby mi pomóc. Okazałoby się to bezużyteczne i tylko wpędziłoby nas w większe kłopoty.

Bez słowa podchodzę do mężczyzny, który chwyta mnie za ramię i wyprowadza z lochu.

oOo

Zostaję z powrotem wepchnięta do celi. Drzwi zatrzaskują się za mną.

– Co się stało? – pyta profesor Snape, podchodząc do mnie.

Patrzę w górę i jestem zaskoczona troską na jego twarzy.

– Nie było cię tylko przez parę minut – dodaje, marszcząc brwi.

– Zabrał mnie do toalety, tylko tyle – tłumaczę. – Powiedział, że mamy prawo korzystać z łazienki dwa razy dziennie i że niedługo przyjdzie po pana.

Po prostu kiwa głową odchodząc ode mnie.

Godzinę później, może dłużej, mężczyzna znów przychodzi, tym razem zabierając ze sobą profesora. W chwili, gdy zostaję sama w lochu, dociera do mnie rzeczywistość. Ściśnięte gardło przeszkadza w oddychaniu.

Do głowy przychodzą mi te wszystkie okropne myśli. Mogę zobaczyć siebie umierającą w tej właśnie celi. Umierającą z rąk śmierciożerców, zagłodzona na śmierć. Być może nikt mnie nie znajdzie i moje zwłoki zostaną tutaj na wieki wieków.

Tęsknię za przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Tęsknię za Hogwartem. Tęsknię za poczuciem _bezpieczeństwa._

Nawet nie próbuję powstrzymać napływających mi do oczu łez. Pozwalam sobie na płacz. Szlocham głośno, wiedząc że mam tylko kilka minut. Wykorzystuję ten czas na całkowite załamanie.

Profesor Snape wraca niedługo później. Do tego czasu nie mam już żadnego śladu słabości na twarzy. Ne może się o tym dowiedzieć.

oOo

– Czy Cruciatus wywołuje długotrwałe skutki? – pytam, przerywając ciszę.

Spogląda na mnie.

– Nie uważam, żeby to był dobry temat do rozmowy, zważając na okoliczności.

– Chcę wiedzieć, bo… jeżeli oni…

– Jeżeli zdecydują się na ten rodzaj tortur, nie będziesz się martwiła _długoterminowymi _skutkami. Będziesz się martwiła przetrwaniem następnych paru sekund.

Jego słowa przebijają się do mojej świadomości jak nóż.

Zaczyna się już ściemniać. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że minął już cały dzień.

Drzwi się otwierają i tym razem wchodzi mały skrzat domowy niosący niewielką tacę. Oboje z profesorem patrzymy się na stworzonko, które stawia naczynie na podłodze i wychodzi, nawet na nas nie patrząc. Oboje wiemy, że próby dowiedzenia się czegoś od skrzata spełzłyby na niczym.

Podchodzę do tacy i widzę nieduży kawałek chleba i szklankę wody. _Jedną _szklankę wody.

Oblizuję wyschnięte usta, zastanawiając się co zrobić. Patrząc na profesora Snape'a uświadamiam sobie, że nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Odchrząkuję i zaczynam mówić:

– Myślę, że powinniśmy podzielić…

– Możesz wziąć wszystko, panno Granger.

– Co? Nie! – protestuję. – Był pan tu dłużej niż ja, profesorze. Jeśli już, to pan powinien dostać większą część.

– Nie ma tu miejsca na uprzejmości – warczy na mnie. – Będziesz potrzebowała siły. Jedz.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mam szans przekonać go słowami, więc po prostu biorę mały kawałek chleba do rąk i przełamuję go na dwie części. Potem chwytam szklankę wody i unoszę ją do ust. To wspaniałe uczucie, woda spływająca do gardła, ale po trzech łykach odstawiam szklankę. Odmówienie sobie reszty wody wymaga wiele silnej woli z mojej strony, ale jest właściwe. Skupiam więc całą moją uwagę na jedzeniu mojego kawałka chleba.

– Zostawiłam połowę dla pana – mówię, ignorując jego spojrzenie i wracając do mojego materaca i siadam na nim. Rozkoszuję się smakiem chleba w ustach.

W końcu wypija resztę wody, jednak chleb zostawiając nietknięty. Postanawiam nie kwestionować tego, bo widzę, w jakim parszywym jest humorze. I nie mogę go za to winić.

Szybko zapada ciemność i zmuszam się do położenia się i zamknięcia oczu. W niczym by mi nie pomogło nie spanie całą noc. Do tego śpiąc, nie mogę myśleć o naszej okropnej sytuacji. Sen to jedyna dostępna mi ucieczka.

* * *

Więc co myślicie? Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :) **Komentujcie!  
**

Jestem świadoma, że nie moje tłumaczenie nie jest tak dobre, jak mogłoby być. Dlatego jeszcze raz: **Poszukuję bety ! **Jeżeli jest ktoś zainteresowany, bardzo bym to doceniła. Nieważne czy byłaby to beta na stałe, czy tymczasowa.

Czekam na waszą reakcję, komentarze zawsze mile widziane, zarówno te miłe jak i krytyczne :) Konstruktywna krytyka nie jest zła (szczególnie jeśli pomaga mi poprawić moje zdolności translatorskie). Dajcie znać, co myślicie :)


	2. Dzień 2

**Dzień 2**

Powoli się budzę. Nie od razu przypominam sobie, gdzie jestem i czemu się tutaj znalazłam. Ponownie zamykam oczy. Boję się, że gdy je otworzę, okaże się, ze to wcale nie był sen. Próbuję się przekonać, że nadal jestem w łóżku w Hogwarcie. Po kilku minutach zmuszam się do uchylenia powiek. Zalewa mnie obezwładniająca rozpacz, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że jestem w lochu. Że to jednak jest rzeczywistość.

Mrugam parokrotnie i zauważam profesora Snape'a siedzącego na krześle w rogu celi. Rzuca mi spojrzenie, by zaraz potem odwrócić wzrok. Nic nie mówi. Wygląda schludnie, jego szaty nie mają nawet najmniejszej zmarszczki. Patrzę na siebie i zauważam, że wyglądam jak psu z gardła wyjęta. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić stan moich włosów.

– D-bry – mówię, siadając.

Łypie na mnie chwilę i w końcu kiwa głową.

Wzdycham. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Nienawidzę czekania. Szczególnie, jeśli nie wiem na co czekam. Siedzenia spokojnie i pozwolenia innym decydować o moim losie. Najgorsza jest niewiedza, czego od nas chcą. I kiedy zaczną się tortury. Przecież nie porwali nas, tylko żeby zamknąć nas w lochu i porzucić.

– Jak długo pan nie śpi, profesorze? – pytam cicho, chcąc po prostu z kimś porozmawiać. Nawet jeśli to miałaby być krótka, nieistotna rozmowa.

– W ogóle nie spałem – odpowiada.

Zszokowana otwieram usta, potem je zamykam zawstydzona, ponieważ _ja spałam_. Co teraz o mnie pomyśli? Zostałam porwana, wrzucona do celi i zasnęłam, jak gdyby nigdy nic? Jestem na siebie wściekła.

Minuty mijają w ciszy.

Czuję się brudna, już od dwóch dni się nie kąpałam. Muszę umyć zęby i wyczesać włosy. Tym zajmuję myśli, ale nie wypowiadam ich na głos. Bo co pomyślałby sobie o mnie profesor Snape, gdyby wiedział, że marnuję czas na rozmyślania o głupotach? Wiem, ze powinnam zastanawiać się, jak uciec albo przeżyć, ale nie mogę nad tym zapanować. Może to zresztą dobrze, że myślę o błahostkach. To przynajmniej pochłania moje myśli, więc nie zadręczam się okropnymi wizjami mojej przyszłości.

oOo

– Nie rozumiem – przerywam ciszę.

Profesor Snape patrzy na mnie i unosi brew zaciekawiony.

– Panna Wiem-to-wszystko przyznaje, że czegoś nie rozumie?

Rumienię się, ale kiwam głową.

– Tak.

– I co to, jeśli można wiedzieć, jest?

– Voldemort.

– Nie wypowiadaj jego imienia, głupia dziewucho! – warczy na mnie.

Wzdrygam się, słysząc jego ton, ale kontynuuję.

– Sam-Wiesz-Kto... sam jest półkrwi.

Twarz profesora tężeje, ale zachowuje ciszę, czekając aż zadam pytanie.

– Nigdy nie rozumiałam czemu ktokolwiek miałby podążać za nim i za jego poglądami. Jest tyle sprzecznych ideologii, włączając w to światopogląd Vold...Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Widzę, jak szarpie się ze sobą, jakby nie wiedział, jak to skomentować. Potem jednak bierze głęboki wdech i odpowiada niespiesznie.

– Kiedy ludzie chcą w coś wierzyć, nie zadają pytań. Poza tym jego ludzie podążali za nim już od lat. Po tak długim czasie nikt nie waży się przyznać, że był w błędzie od samego początku.

Kiwam głową, rozumiejąc to, choć jednocześnie czuję obrzydzenie na myśl, że dobrzy ludzie umierają tylko dlatego, że inni są zbyt zawstydzeni, żeby przyznać się do pomyłki i podążają za kimś, kto przeczy sam sobie.

oOo

– Przestań, Granger! – profesor burczy na mnie i bezzwłocznie przestaję, spoglądając na niego.

Bierze przez nos głęboki wdech i odzywa się, tym razem cicho i spokojnie.

– To twoje _stukanie o podłogę_ jest bardzo drażniące i irytujące.

– P-przepraszam – mamroczę.

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że stukam stopami o podłogę. Pewnie byłam zbyt zatopiona w myślach. Myślach o ratunku. To jedyne możliwe zakończenie tej sytuacji. Nawet nie dopuszczam do siebie innych możliwości.

oOo

Nareszcie nadszedł czas wizyty w łazience. Mężczyzna wchodzi do celi, wskazuje na mnie. Podchodzę do niego, nie protestując, gdy wyprowadza mnie z lochu.

oOo

Zostaję wepchnięta do lochu na tyle brutalnie, że ląduję na podłodze. Szybko wstaję i rozcieram kolana, zauważając że lewe jest zdarte do krwi. Czarne rajstopy są zniszczone. Sapię ze zdenerwowania i usiadłszy na materacu obserwuję krwawiąca nogę.

– Twoja kolej. – Mężczyzna wskazuje na profesora Snape'a i wyprowadza go z celi.

Gdy zostaję sama, ogarnia mnie lekka panika. Loch nagle wydaje się zbyt duży i straszny. Obejmując się rękoma, staram się myśleć pozytywnie. Nie jestem sama. Profesor Snape jest ze mną. Wiem, że cieszenie się z tego jest samolubne, ale nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdybym była sama. Nawet jeśli nie rozmawiamy dużo, łatwiej jest, gdy ma się kontakt z innym człowiekiem.

oOo

Jest z powrotem. Czuję ulgę, widząc go. Drzwi się zatrzaskują i znów jesteśmy sami.

Profesor Snape podchodzi i klęka przy mnie, badając moje kolano.

– Potknęłaś się? – pyta, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie, on... mnie popchnął. Myślę, że wyprowadziłam go trochę z równowagi – mówię szczerze.

– Jak to? – chce wiedzieć. Wyciąga chusteczkę z kieszeni.

– Zadałam parę pytań w drodze do łazienki – przyznaję.

Patrzy mi w oczy, wskazując zdarte kolano.

– Mogę się przyjrzeć?

– Nie jest tak źle, naprawdę...

– Pozwól mi o tym zdecydować – przerywa mi.

Otwieram usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale tylko kiwam głową. Delikatnie bada moje kolano, czyszcząc ranę chusteczką. Wzdrygam się, gdy mnie dotyka, ale później już prawie nic nie czuję. Przyglądam mu się w ciszy.

– Powinno szybko się zagoić, jednak blizna zostanie. – Podnosi się.

– Nie obchodzi mnie blizna. Będę z niej dumna, jeżeli przeży... – przerywam wpół słowa przerażona, gdy uświadamiam sobie, co właśnie chciałam powiedzieć. Profesor też jest tego świadomy, ale tylko odwraca wzrok i siada na krześle, wzdychając.

oOo

– Dlaczego jeszcze nic od nas nie chcieli?

– Lepiej bądź za to wdzięczna.

– Ale chcę wiedzieć _dlaczego_ – nalegam. – Jeżeli by chcieli informacji, po co zamykaliby nas tutaj na dwa dni? Na co czekają?

Wzdycha, potem rzuca mi ostre spojrzenie.

– To popularne zagranie.

– Co ma pan na myśli?

– To psychologiczna metoda tortur. Pozostawienie pojmanych w samotności na kilka dni. Własny rozum staje się wrogiem. Parę dni bez kontaktu, bez wiedzy o powodach porwania, bez wiedzy o niczym... To sprawia, że pojmani są bardziej odsłonięci i podatni na sugestie.

Drżę na te słowa. Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę go dalej słuchać. Pewnie zauważa strach w moich oczach, bo nie kontynuuje. Cisza znów wypełnia loch.

oOo

– Zdradziłby pan Zakon? – pytam, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść ciszy. Chociaż nie wiem czy chcę poznać odpowiedź, zmuszam się do spojrzenia na niego. Czekam.

Nie odpowiada od razu i to mnie przeraża.

Ale wtedy w końcu napotyka mój wzrok.

– Czy kiedykolwiek zdradziłabyś Pottera?

– Oczywiście, ze nie! – wykrzykuję, czując się obrażona samym zadaniem takiego pytania.

Unosi brew, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

– _Gryfoni_.

– Co to niby ma znaczyć?

– Działacie, zanim myślicie. Czy to mądre, Granger?

– Nie muszę o tym myśleć zanim odpowiem. _Nigdy_ nie zdradziłabym Harry'ego.

– Jesteś pewna?

– Tak.

Cisza.

– A co, gdybyś musiała wybierać pomiędzy swoimi rodzicami a Potterem?

Sztywnieję, słysząc to.

– Moi rodzice nie są w to zamieszani – oświadczam cicho.

– Jesteś głupia – komentuje. – Jesteś tego częścią, a to sprawia, że _oni_ też są. Im wcześniej to do ciebie dotrze, tym lepiej.

Mój oddech przyspiesza i przygryzam wargę, intensywnie myśląc o jego słowach.

– Spytam jeszcze raz, kogo byś wybrała? – pyta spokojnie. – Pottera czy rodziców?

Ściśnięte gardło sprawia, że mam wrażenie, jakbym straciła głos. Nawet otwieram usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogę wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Myśli kłębią mi się w głowie.

– Pomyśl o tym, Granger – mówi i odwraca wzrok.

To koniec rozmowy.

oOo

Zapada już ciemność. Wszystko jest łatwiejsze w świetle dnia. Kiedy nadchodzi noc, loch wydaje się taki mały, zimny i mroczny. I _obcy_.

Znowu dali nam jedzenie. Nie mogłabym być bardziej wdzięczna, że tym razem są dwie szklanki wody. Własną wypijam jednym haustem, nawet nie robiąc przerw na oddech. Nadal jestem spragniona.

Profesor Snape pije powoli, jakby delektował się każdym łykiem. Odwracam wzrok, nie mogąc znieść widoku wody. Kładę się na materacu, zostawiając chleb na później.

– Nie odpowiedział pan na moje pytanie – przypominam cicho.

Nie patrzy na mnie.

– Odpowiedziałem.

– Nie. Odwrócił je pan przeciwko mnie – upieram się.

Tym razem patrzy na mnie.

– Pomyśl, panno Granger. W moich słowach była odpowiedź.

Wracam do naszej rozmowy. Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Ale może to nie było do końca pytanie. Może to była jego odpowiedź. Po długiej chwili myślę, że wiem, co nią było.

– Pan... – zaczynam. – Ma pan na myśli, że zdradziłby pan Zakon, gdyby druga strona miała coś, na czym panu by naprawdę zależało?

Jest już ciemno, ale wciąż mogę zobaczyć lekki uśmieszek, gdy odpowiada.

– Chyba właśnie sama odpowiedziałaś na _moje_ pytanie dotyczące wyboru między Potterem a twoimi rodzicami.

Otwieram usta, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że ma rację. Wmanipulował mnie do odkrycia swojego wyboru. Wyboru, którego sama nie jestem pewna. Czy ma rację? Czy rzeczywiście zdradziłabym Harry'ego, żeby uratować rodziców? Czy jestem gotowa na takie poświęcenia? Poświęcenia niezbędne podczas wojny.

Zamykam oczy i odpędzam takie myśli. Nie będę o tym myśleć. Nie teraz.

* * *

Od tłumaczki: Drugi rozdział wstawiony, chociaż nie zbetowany (nadal **poszukuję bety!**), mam nadzieję , że się podobał ;) Napiszcie, co sądzicie - **komentujcie :)**


	3. Dzień 3

**Dzień 3**

Ciekawe, czy on w ogóle potrzebuje snu. Nigdy nie widziałam go śpiącego. Zawsze to _ja_ zasypiam jako pierwsza, a budzę się ostatnia. On już wtedy siedzi na krześle albo stoi w rogu zatopiony w myślach. Mam nadzieję, że nie wie, że go obserwuję. Wydaje się... zmęczony. Jego twarz już nie jest tak gładka, jak przedtem, rzecz jasna. Nie golił się przecież od trzech dni. Jak w ogóle golą się czarodzieje? Mają jakąś magiczną piankę? A może używają zaklęcia? Czy w ogóle istnieją zaklęcia tego rodzaju? A może golą się po mugolsku?

W pewnym momencie zdaję sobie sprawę, jak głupie są te myśli. Jak widać, trzy dni zamknięcia w lochu zaczynają na mnie działać.

Wciąż jest wcześnie rano. Słyszę na zewnątrz deszcz. Zawsze lubiłam ten dźwięk.

Znowu spoglądam na Profesora Snape'a. Chcę po prostu z kimś porozmawiać. Ale co mogłabym powiedzieć? Nie wydaje się być w nastroju na rozmowy. Nigdy nie jest w nastroju na rozmowy.

Biorę głęboki wdech i zmuszam się do przerwania ciszy.

– Proszę pana?

Przeszywa mnie wzrokiem, czekając na dalszą część.

– N-nie uważa pan, że to dziwne, że nie zabrali nas jeszcze do Vold... Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? To już w końcu trzy dni.

Wzdycha.

– Nie znam ich planów – mówi. – Nic od nas nie zależy.

– Więc możemy tylko czekać? – pytam, a on tylko potakuje.

Koniec rozmowy.

oOo

Nie mogę już tego wytrzymać. Tej _ciszy_. _Zimna_. Uczucia _desperacji_. _Strachu_. _Czekania_.

Zanim dociera do mnie, co robię, uderzam z całej siły w drzwi lochu, wrzeszcząc do utraty tchu.

– Czego od nas chcecie? Wypuście nas! – W krzyku ledwie rozpoznaję własny głos.

_Nic_.

– Słyszycie mnie?

Kopię w drzwi i skomlę, kiedy przeszywa mnie fala bólu. Ale to mnie nie powstrzymuje.

– Czego chcecie?

Nagle zostaję chwycona od tyłu i odciągnięta od drzwi.

– _Dosyć_ – rozkazuje spokojnie, nie puszczając mnie.

Szarpię się, kopiąc i wrzeszcząc, bezskutecznie starając się uwolnić.

– Profesorze, niech mnie pan puści – żądam, jeszcze mocniej się wyrywając.

– Natychmiast zakończ te bzdury, panno Granger.

Autorytet aż bije od niego, przez co czuję się jakbym znowu była w szkole. Ale... nie jestem w szkole. Jestem w lochu, czekając i bojąc się, chociaż właśnie powinnam pomagać Harry'emu; być pożyteczna.

– Nie! Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego tu jesteśmy – krzyczę, wciąż szarpiąc się w uchwycie profesora. Jest jednak ode mnie wiele silniejszy i nie puszcza mnie.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że cokolwiek ci powiedzą?

Zamiast odpowiedzi wyrywam się jeszcze mocniej. Trzęsę się od nadmiaru emocji. Muszę _coś_ zrobić. Nie mogę tak po prostu siedzieć i czekać.

Ale jestem uwięziona, a profesor Snape ani myśli mnie puścić. Po paru minutach energia uchodzi ze mnie. Powoli się uspokajam.

– Muszę coś zrobić – wyznaję cicho.

– Musisz się uspokoić.

Prowadzi mnie do mojego materaca, na którym zwijam się w kłębek. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że powinnam się wstydzić swojego zachowania. Nigdy nie chciałam, żeby profesor Snape – że też akurat on – zobaczył moje załamanie. Ale nic nie mogłam na to poradzić. Wariuję w odizolowaniu.

Zamykam oczy, próbując się odprężyć.

oOo

Mrugając, powoli powracam do rzeczywistości. Nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż tkwię w lochu. Staram się ignorować rosnące uczucie desperacji.

Profesor Snape siedzi na krześle w rogu. Rzuca mi krótkie spojrzenie. Pokrywam się rumieńcem zażenowania na wspomnienie mojego zachowania. Pewnie myśli, że jestem dziecinna i słaba.

– Proszę pana – zaczynam. – Przepraszam za wcześniej. N-nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć.

– Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś przepraszała, panno Granger – odpowiada. – To całkowicie normalne.

Patrzę na niego z lekką ulgą.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak. – Kiwa głową. – Ale doceniłbym, gdybyś więcej tak się nie zachowywała.

– Oczywiście, profesorze.

Cisza.

Rozglądam się i zauważam na podłodze małą tacę.

– Przynieśli jedzenie, kiedy spałam? – pytam.

Zerka na tacę, potem znów na mnie.

– _Najwyraźniej_.

Rumienię się. Głupie pytanie.

Posiłek jest taki sam, co przez ostatnie dwa dni. Chleb i woda. Wypijam moją szklankę i wracam na swój materac.

– Radzę ci jeść, panno Granger. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdybyś się zagłodziła.

– Nie jestem głodna – odpowiadam słabo.

Unosi brew w niedowierzaniu.

– Jestem głodna – poprawiam się. – Ale nie mogę jeść... tego. Przez ostatnie kilka dni jadłam wyłącznie chleb. Już nie mogę... – Milknę, ale myślę, że rozumie, bo nic już nie mówi.

oOo

– Wiem, że to mugole to wszystko zaczęli. – Zaczynam rozmowę, już nie będąc w stanie dłużej dusić w sobie myśli.

Wzdycha zirytowany.

– Mogłabyś przynajmniej _postarać się_, żeby twoja wypowiedź miła początek, środek i koniec.

– Mam na myśli – zaczynam znowu – że wiem, że mugole też są odpowiedzialni za to, co dzieje się w Czarodziejskim Świecie.

– Wyjaśnij.

– Rasizm i przekonanie, że mugolaki nie są warte magii. To mugole to zaczęli. W przeszłości wielu posądzonych o czary było prześladowanych i spalonych na stosie. Polowania na czarownice pochłaniały tysiące istnień każdego roku.

– Lekcja historii nie jest potrzebna, panno Granger. Te fakty są mi znane.

– Nie wątpię, proszę pana – szybko dodaję. Nie chciałam obrazić jego inteligencji.

– Wierzyli – kontynuuję – że czarownice były w zmowie z diabłem i używały swoich mocy, aby krzywdzić ludzi i ich dobytki. Nawet nie mogę sobie wyobrazić ilu niewinnych ludzi umarło.

– Większość z nich była niemagiczna – dodaje.

– Wiem, ale to nie sprawia, że jest to mniej przerażające.

Cisza.

– Śmierciożercy czy przekonania czystokrwistych, to po prostu zemsta za to, jak traktowaliśmy ich w przeszłości.

– Odgrywa to ważną rolę.

– Zawsze mówiłam, że dominacja czystokrwistych jest przestarzała i nie mogłoby jej być we współczesnym społeczeństwie.

Profesor Snape patrzy na mnie, jakby wiedział, że nie skończyłam.

– Myliłam się – przyznaję cicho. – Mugole nie wierzą już w magię. Ale gdyby wierzyli... Nie wątpię, że polowania na czarownice powróciłyby.

– To zrozumiałe. Ludzie boją się nieznanego.

Potakuję i znów pogrążam się w myślach. Wielu czarodziei nienawidzi mugoli, a mugole nienawidzą czarodziei. Czy pokój w ogóle jest możliwy?

oOo

Strażnik odprowadza mnie do lochu i wychodząc, zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Oplatam się ramionami i opieram o ścianę, biorąc głęboki oddech.

– Nie chciał rozmawiać – przyznaję.

Profesor zerka na mnie, zaskoczony i lekko rozbawiony.

– _Znowu_ chciałaś wyciągnąć informacje od strażników?

– T-tak.

– Nawet po tym, co zdarzyło się ostatnio?

– Tak.

Wzdycha.

– Panno Granger, nie denerwuj ich. Pchnięcie na podłogę, jak ostatnio, to nic w porównaniu z tym, co mogą ci zrobić.

– To niech mi pan powie.

– Co mam ci powiedzieć?

Biorę głęboki wdech, przygotowując się.

– Niech mi pan powie, czego możemy się spodziewać. Wiem, że wiele pan o nich wie.

– Nie byłoby mądre, by...

– _Proszę_ – przerywam mu.

– Niektóre rzeczy są nieprzyjemne. Nie dla twoich uszu.

– Profesorze – zaczynam powoli. – Jesteśmy w lochu, schwytani przez śmierciożerców. Szanse, że zostaniemy uratowani są... minimalne. – Mój głos się załamuje, ale kontynuuję. – Chcę wiedzieć, czego mogę się spodziewać. Już nie musi mnie pan dłużej chronić.

Gdy spoglądam na niego, widzę, że uważnie mi się przypatruje twardym wzrokiem. Jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy mi powiedzieć czy nie. Utrzymanie kontaktu wzrokowego kosztuje mnie sporo silnej woli, ale już po kilku chwilach zgadza się.

– Znasz moja historię jako śmierciożercy, prawda?

Szybko potakuję.

– Ich metody są... _brutalne_. Nie mają szacunku dla ludzkiego życia. Nie mają sumienia.

Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego go słucham. Chcę tylko zakryć uszy i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu słucham go.

– Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, tortury umysłowe, morderstwa, gwałty, wszystko. Cokolwiek wymienisz, oni to robią.

Drżę bezwiednie.

– Zrobią wszystko – kontynuuje – żeby dostać to, co chcą. A czasami robią to z nudów.

– Mój Boże – szeptam do siebie.

– Nie mają zahamowań. Nie liczy się czy masz sto lat czy jedenaście. Zabijali już niemowlęta – mówi cicho. – Widziałem to.

Niedobrze mi. Zakrywam dłonią usta, czekając, aż mdłości minął. To, co mi powiedział, tylko wywołało okropne wizje.

Nagle w umyśle formuje mi się pytanie. Czy on...?

– P-profesorze, wszystko, o czym mi pan powiedział... Czy _pan_ kiedykolwiek...? – Nie kończę, ale on wie, o co chciałam zapytać. Spina się i patrzy na mnie twardo.

– Czy naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć, panno Granger?

Patrzę na niego i szybko potrząsam głową.

– N-nie.

– Mądra decyzja.

oOo

Jest już ciemno, a ja jestem sama w lochu. Przyszedł strażnik i zabrał profesora do łazienki. Chcąc skorzystać z czasu w samotności, szybko przesuwam krzesło pod okno. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie jestem. Nie rozumiem, czemu Snape nie wydaje się być tym zainteresowany. Nie myśląc, staję na krześle i uświadamiam sobie, że okno dalej jest zbyt wysoko. Jęcząc w rozdrażnieniu staję chwiejnie na oparciu, podpierając się o ścianę.

Jestem tak blisko okna. Jeszcze tylko trochę...

Wzdrygam się, kiedy drzwi celi otwierają się. Tracę równowagę i bezceremonialnie ląduję na podłodze.

Strażnik śmieje się ze mnie.

– Dziewczyno, powinnaś być ostrożniejsza ze swoimi wyczynami.

Z tymi słowami opuszcza loch, nadal się śmiejąc. Znów zostawia mnie samą z profesorem.

Podchodzi do mnie rozgniewany, chwyta za ramię i podnosi z ziemi.

– Coś ty sobie myślała? – naskakuje na mnie.

– Po prostu chciałam zobaczyć, co jest za oknem – bronię się.

– Mogłaś się zranić. – Puszcza moje ramię. – Choć raz użyj mózgu, głupia dziewucho.

– Używam mózgu! – podnoszę głos. – I przynajmniej staram się coś zrobić, kiedy pan tylko siedzi i użala się nad sobą.

Wściekłość odmalowuje się w jego oczach. Podchodzi.

– Uważaj na język, Granger – mówi cichym, opanowanym głosem. – Może i nie jesteśmy w Hogwarcie, ale nadal jestem twoim nauczycielem i masz mi okazywać szacunek. Czy to jasne?

Otwieram usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale coś w jego spojrzeniu mnie powstrzymuje. Ma rację. Nie powinnam zapominać, kim dla mnie jest. Przekroczyłam granicę.

– Przepraszam, profesorze – wyduszam.

Kiwa głową.

Kładę się na materacu odwrócona plecami do niego. Zamykam oczy, gdy czuję wzbierające łzy. Nie pozwolę mu zobaczyć się w takim stanie. W ciągu kilku minut zasypiam.

* * *

Dajcie znać, czy się podobało. Widzę statystyki, więc wiem, że czytacie. Co wam szkodzi napisać kilka słów? (nie trzeba być zalogowanym, żeby komentować), a to ogromnie motywuje do pracy :) **Komentujcie!**


	4. Dzień 4

**Dzień 4**

Jęczę, otwierając oczy i mrugam kilkakrotnie. Nadal jestem w lochu, ale – o dziwo – nie zaskakuje mnie to. Czuję się, jakbym była tu od lat. Z każdym kolejnym dniem tracę nadzieję. Nikt mnie nie uratuje. Pewnie nawet nie wiedzą gdzie jestem. A nawet gdyby wiedzieli, to głupotą z ich strony byłoby ryzykować wszystko tylko żeby mnie ratować.

Biorę głęboki oddech, zachowuję kamienną twarz. Przecież nie mogę oczekiwać, żeby narażali dla mnie wszystko. Wygranie Wojny jest ważniejsze. Muszę w to wierzyć. Profesor Snape w to wierzy.

Gdzie on właściwie jest?

Szybko się rozglądam. Nie siedzi na krześle ani nie stoi w kącie, jak zazwyczaj. Zerkam na materac po drugiej stronie celi i zszokowana otwieram usta, gdy widzę go tam. _Śpiącego_. On naprawdę śpi. To pewnie pierwszy raz, gdy pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek.

Podnoszę się niespiesznie, nie spuszczając go z oczu. Podchodzę do niego najciszej jak umiem.

Jest taki... sztywny. Nawet gdy śpi, jego ostre rysy ani trochę nie łagodnieją. Leży z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Nie może to być wygodna pozycja.

Kiedy znów spoglądam na jego twarz, aż podskakuję zaskoczona, gdy widzę, że mnie obserwuje.

– Profesorze...

Porusza się i siada, wciąż na mnie patrząc.

– Wystarczy ci już, czy może powinienem położyć się, żebyś dalej mogła się gapić?

– N-nie gapiłam się – zaprzeczam, chociaż wiem, że to właśnie robiłam.

– Doprawdy? – Unosi brew.

Nie mogę go okłamać. Nie mogę też powiedzieć prawdy. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałam.

– Chciałam tylko sprawdzić, czy pan tylko śpi czy... – Milknę.

– Czy co?

– Nie robiłam nic złego, dlaczego więc nie może pan odpuścić? – mówię gniewnie.

– Ponieważ, panno Granger, naruszyłaś moją prywatność.

– Co? – Nie wierzę własnym uszom. Tylko się patrzyłam. Nie robiłam nic więcej.

– Zostaliśmy zmuszeni do przebywania ze sobą 24 godziny na dobę. Musimy nauczyć się szanować własną prywatność albo skończy się to źle.

– Ale ja tylko...

– A co, gdyby było na odwrót? – wchodzi mi w słowo. – Gdybyś to ty budząc się, odkryła, że się na ciebie gapię?

Otwieram usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale wtedy dociera do mnie, jak niepokojące by to było. Ma rację.

– Rozumiem. To już się nie powtórzy.

Wracam na swój materac i osuwam się na niego, nie patrząc na profesora.

oOo

W powietrzu wciąż wyczuwalne jest napięcie. To wszystko przez moje wczorajsze oskarżenia, że nie robi nic pożytecznego. Przekroczyłam granicę, ale on też nie miał racji. Nie rozumiem jego zachowania. Dlaczego niczego nie robi, _czegokolwiek_? Nie tylko nic nie robi, ale też nie chce, żebym ja coś zrobiła.

Wzdrygam się, gdy drzwi się otwierają. Wchodzi mężczyzna. Nie jest to ten strażnik, co przedtem, lecz ktoś inny.

– Oboje. Za mną – rozkazuje.

Wstaję, a spoglądając na profesora, dziesiątki pytań są widoczne w moich oczach. Czuję na sobie wzrok Snape'a. Potem patrzy na strażnika.

– Gdzie nas zabierasz? – żąda odpowiedzi opanowanym, cichym głosem.

– Zobaczycie. – Uśmiecha się podle.

– Prowadzisz nas do niego? Do Voldemorta? – pytam lekko drżącym głosem. Słyszę, jak profesor wzdycha zirytowany, ale postanawiam to zignorować.

– Mam rację? – dopytuję się.

To już. Po trzech dniach nadszedł ten moment. Nie wierzę, że naprawdę tego chciałam. Zamknięcie w lochu w niewiedzy dlaczego i na jak długo prawie doprowadziło mnie do szaleństwa. Chciałam, żeby coś się stało i to coś właśnie się dzieje. Rozpaczliwie chciałabym cofnąć tamto życzenie.

– Chodźcie – pogania nas strażnik.

Nie mogę się ruszyć. Dosłownie zastygam w bezruchu ze strachu. Nie chcę stawiać czoła Voldemortowi. Nie chcę stawiać czoła śmierciożercom. Rzeczywistość uderza we mnie z impetem w jednej chwili.

Profesor Snape bierze głęboki oddech i podchodzi do strażnika. Coś się kryje w jego oczach, wiadomość, ostrzeżenie. Chyba chce mi przekazać, bym nie wykłócała się, tylko robiła to, czego ode mnie żądają.

Postanawiam mu zaufać. On wie lepiej, co robić. Już miał do czynienia ze śmierciożercami. Poza tym jest starszy i mądrzejszy. Po chwili potakuję. Zostajemy wyprowadzeni z lochu, nie wiedząc, co nas czeka.

oOo

Wtaczam się do celi, drżąc i obejmując się ramionami. Opieram się o ścianę i tępo wpatruję w podłogę, nie ważąc się podnieść wzroku. Profesor Snape staje w kącie naprzeciw, tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Strażnik wychodzi, śmiejąc się.

Cisza jest potworna.

Chce mi się płakać. Wyrzucić z siebie całą tę frustrację, gniew i upokorzenie. Ale nie mogę. Łzy nie chcą nadejść.

Tak mi zimno. Mam mokre włosy i ubrania. Nie mogę powstrzymać drżenia, gdy chłód przeszywa mnie jak ostrze noża.

– Panno Granger – słyszę.

– Nie.

Nie mogę o tym rozmawiać. To zbyt poniżające i niewłaściwe. I chore.

– Przynajmniej mamy to już za sobą – stwierdza cicho.

Potrząsam gniewnie głową.

– Nie. Ciągle mam to przed oczami. Wciąż słyszą ich śmiech, czuję wodę. Ja...

– Przestań. – Wzdrygam się, słysząc ostry rozkaz.

Nadal na niego nie patrzę.

Cisza.

– Trzęsiesz się – stwierdza. Wzruszam ramionami.

Chwilę później jest już przy mnie. Zdejmuje swoją pelerynę i podaje mi ją. Nie ruszam się. Nie mogę się ruszyć.

Słyszę gniew w jego westchnieniu, gdy owija mnie peleryną i odchodzi.

Nawet nie jestem w stanie mu podziękować Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. Nie chcę na niego patrzyć. Nie chcę, żeby on patrzył na mnie. Chcę zapaść się pod ziemię.

– To był tylko prysznic, panno Granger – mówi przeciągle, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

Zamykam oczy, udając, że go nie słyszę.

– To jest nic w porównaniu z tym, co mogło się zdarzyć.

Wiem, że ma rację, ale nie czyni to tego mniej okropnym.

– Profesorze – zaczynam powoli. – Dziękuję, że stanął pan w mojej obronie.

– Nie ma potrzeby, panno Granger. Zrobiłem to co każdy w takiej sytuacji. – Potem dodaje cicho – Niestety nie przyniosło to żadnego pożytku.

Znowu cisza.

Merlinie*, jakie to żenujące. Myślałam, że zostaniemy zaprowadzeni do Voldemorta. Zabrali nas za to do jakiejś obskurnej łazienki, przypominającej te, które widziałam w filmach o starych więzieniach, gdzie skazańcy wspólnie brali prysznic. Zażądali, byśmy się rozebrali. Moja odmowa na nic się nie zdała – zagrozili tylko, że albo sama to zrobię, albo oni zrobią to za mnie. Profesor Snape próbował pomóc. Zaoferował, że najpierw sam się umyje, a ja dopiero po nim. Nawet nie chcieli o tym słyszeć. Bawiło ich, że mieliśmy to zrobić wspólnie.

Wciąż jestem zawstydzona, odkąd gdy ściągnęłam ubrania, musiałam wysłuchiwać ich komentarzy, które starałam się ignorować.

„_Słowa nie kamienie, nigdy mnie nie zranią_."**

Najokropniejsze było to, że stałam nago przed profesorem. Nie patrzyłam na niego i on chyba też odmawiał patrzenia na mnie. Byliśmy odwróceni tyłem do siebie, śpiesząc się, by mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Woda była lodowata, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Mogłam myśleć tylko o tym, jakie to wszystko jest okropne i jak odrażająca jest ta sytuacja.

Chcę tylko pozbyć się tych wspomnień, zapomnieć, że to kiedykolwiek się wydarzyło.

Powoli podchodzę do mojego materaca i szczelniej owijam się peleryną. Cała ta sytuacja jest popaprana.

oOo

– Czemu nie jesz? – pyta, przerywając ciszę.

– Nie jestem głodna. – To moja jedyna odpowiedź.

Jestem głodna, ale już nie jestem w stanie dłużej jeść tego chleba. Chcę warzyw, owoców. Czegokolwiek, tylko nie chleba.

– Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na odmawianie jedzenia, panno Granger.

– Nie jestem głodna – powtarzam.

Jest cicho przez parę chwil, potem jednak odzywa się:

– Jesteś słabsza niż myślałem.

To przykuwa moją uwagę.

– Co proszę?

– Żałosna. Słaba. To były tylko cztery dni. Myślisz, że jak długo przetrwasz, dalej tak postępując?

– Nie pański interes.

Unosi brew.

– Bezczelna. W cztery dni zdążyłaś całkowicie pozbyć się manier.

– Niech mnie pan zostawi – mówię cicho. Potem dodaję – Proszę.

– Nie.

– Co?

– Nie.

Spoglądam na niego.

– Co to niby ma znaczyć?

– Zawiodłaś mnie. Umyślnie ryzykujesz życie, denerwując śmierciożerców, starasz się dosięgnąć okna, odmawiasz jedzenia, beczysz, chociaż nie masz powodu do płaczu...

– Kiedy niby płakałam? – odwarkuję rozzłoszczona, chociaż wiem, że ma rację.

– No proszę cię, Granger. – Przewraca oczami. – Powinnaś być wdzięczna, że nic poważnego się nie wydarzyło. Oboje nadal jesteśmy przy w miarę zdrowych zmysłach i w jednym kawałku.

Zaciskam zęby sfrustrowana. On nie rozumie.

– Więc nie mam prawa się złościć, czuć się upokorzona, _zraniona_?

– Nie powiedziałem tego. – Jego głos przybiera odrobiną bardziej miękki ton. – Twierdzę tylko, że powinnaś swoje emocje zachować dla siebie. Nie okazuj jak to wszystko na ciebie wpływa. Nie dawaj im tej satysfakcji.

Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Nasze spojrzenia krzyżują się na kilka długich chwil. Odwracam w końcu wzrok, potakując. Wstaję, podchodzę do tacy i biorę swój kawałek chleba. Nie ułatwię im zniszczenia mnie.

oOo

Zapada ciemność. Powinnam iść spać. Tylko tak mogę uciec od przerażającej rzeczywistości.

Wstaję i podchodzę do profesora Snape'a, żeby oddać mu jego pelerynę.

– Zatrzymaj ją – mówi, nawet na mnie nie patrząc.

– Ale... ona należy do pana.

Tym razem spogląda na mnie, taksuje mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

– Masz mniej ubrań niż ja. Nie ma tu koców, prześcieradeł, niczego. A noce są chłodne. Zatrzymaj ją, Granger.

– Ja... dziękuję – mówię niezręcznie.

Kiwa głową i odwracam się, żeby wrócić na materac. Wtedy uderza mnie wspomnienie.

_Pracownia eliksirów. __Profesor Snape__. _A potem _nic__._

– Co? – szeptam, ale i tak mnie słyszy.

– Panno Granger?

Gdy obracam do niego, dezorientacja jest wypisana na mojej twarzy.

– Proszę pana – zaczynam. – Ch-chyba zaczynam sobie przypominać.

Jego twarz się spina, ale nic nie mówi, czekając, aż dokończę.

– Pamiętam, że byłam w pańskiej klasie, a potem nic. Mówił pan do mnie i...

– Nie pamiętam nic takiego, panno Granger.

– Wiem, że to dziwne... Nawet nie pamiętam czemu tam byłam. Nie było nikogo innego. I to uczucie... jakbym chciała wyjść, ale...

– To po prostu niedorzeczne, panno Granger. Nie zamykam się w swojej klasie z jednym z uczniów. _Szczególnie_ wbrew jego woli. Prawdopodobnie mieszają ci się wspomnienia, a do tego twoja wyobraźnia...

– Dlaczego nie powie mi pan po prostu, jak zostaliśmy porwani?

Coś przebłyskuje w jego oczach, ale nie umiem tego rozpoznać. Znika tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.

– Nie byłoby to roztropne – mówi tylko.

– Czy dowiedzieli się, że jest pan podwójnym...

– Panno Granger! – podnosi głos. Wzdrygam się.

Spojrzenie wystarcza, żeby mnie uciszyć. Byłam głupia, że to zaczęłam. Ale będzie musiał mi to powiedzieć wcześniej czy później. Nic więcej się nie liczy. Zostaliśmy porwani i prawdopodobnie nie zostaniemy uratowani.

* * *

*W oryginale jest „God" – „Boże", ale uznałam, że „Merlinie" będzie bardziej adekwatne.

**W oryginale „_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me__", co znaczy dosłownie: „Kije i kamienie mogą połamać mi kości, ale słowa mnie nie skrzywdzą", co często jest też odbierane w znaczeniu bardziej metaforycznym, że życie może mi dopiec, ale mnie nie złamie. Jest to popularna dziecięca rymowanka, która w ustach dorosłego – lub prawie dorosłego, jak w przypadku Hermiony – brzmi dosyć infantylnie. Pokazuje to jednak jej stan emocjonalny, w jakim Granger się znajduje – odwołuje się aż do dziecięcych wierszyków, musi więc być naprawdę zdesperowana i po prostu czuje się znowu jak dziecko: jest zagubiona, nie wie, co się dzieje, nie ma wpływu na własną sytuację. Tłumaczenie nie moje, tylko __A.B. Ciepłowskiej i T. Wilusza__ pochodzące z książki Stephena Kinga "Pod kopułą".  
_

* * *

edit: rozdział zbetowała Gejsza ;*

Poza tym dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom, w szczególności tym komentującym, jesteście świetni :)

Dajcie znać, co myślicie (nie trzeba być zalogowanym, żeby komentować), bo komentarze - nawet te krótkie - niesamowicie motywują do dalszej pracy ;)


	5. Dzień 5

Po pierwsze - rozdział niebetowany. Po drugie, wstawiłam ostatnio moje tłumaczenie "Trzymaj mnie we śnie" - jest to seria pięciu drabbli, tematyką podobna do 30 dni, chociaż te dwa ficki zupełnie się różnią. Tam też Hermiona jest więziona. Na tym (chyba) podobieństw koniec ;) **Zapraszam na mój profil do przeczytania :)**

* * *

**Dzień 5**

Otwieram oczy.

Jest ciemno. Ledwo cokolwiek widzę.

Poznaję to miejsce. Loch. Nadal jestem w lochu.

Jest taki mały i ciemny. Nie ma wyjścia.

Nie ma powietrza.

Zaczynam się trząść, gdy podnoszę się z materaca.

Serce bije mi jak szalone.

Pocę się.

Unoszę dłoń do klatki piersiowej, gdy przeszywa ją kłujący ból.

Nie ma powietrza.

Duszę się. Otwieram usta, próbując oddychać, ale nie ma powietrza.

Wydaję z siebie suchy szloch, gdy bezsilnie próbuję zaczerpnąć oddech.

Merlinie*, co się ze mną dzieje?

– Granger? – Słyszę głos z drugiej strony celi. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

Nie widzę go. Próbuję odpowiedzieć, ale nie udaje mi się wykrzesać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Pomocy. Proszę. Niech mi ktoś pomoże.

Nagle jest przy mnie, chwytając mnie za ramiona, lekko mną potrząsając, ale to nie pomaga.

– Granger – warczy – oddychaj! Płytkie wdechy.

Kręcę głową, oplatając gardło dłońmi.

– N-nie m-mog-gę.

– Możesz – mówi pewnie. – I będziesz.

Patrzę na niego. Ledwie dostrzegam go w ciemności, ale i tak widzę jego oczy, te ciemne oczy. Silne, rozkazujące oczy. Próbuję się na nich skupić.

– Płytkie wdechy. – Próbuję posłuchać rozkazu.

Wdech. Wydech.

Czuję ciepło jego dłoni i to daje mi dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

W miarę upływu czasu rozluźniam się.

Profesor Snape bierze moją dłoń i sprawdza puls.

– Wszystko w porządku. – Puszcza mnie. – Pamiętaj o oddychaniu.

Kiwam głową, nadal niezdolna do mówienia.

Serce bije mi już w normalnym rytmie, a ręce nie trzęsą się już tak, jak przedtem.

Najgorsze już za mną.

Zostaje w miejscu, obserwując mnie. Jakby bał się, że znów mogę się załamać, jeżeli chociaż na moment spuści mnie z oczu.

– N-nie wiem co się stało – przyznaję po długiej chwili ciszy.

– Miałaś atak paniki. Żadna niespodzianka – odpowiada.

– Co ma pan na myśli?

– To już piąty dzień – tłumaczy. – Pięć dni zamknięcia w lochu mogą wyrządzić ogromne szkody twojej psychice. To było oczywiste, że wcześniej czy później będziesz miała załamanie nerwowe.

Przykładam dłoń do czoła. Jestem rozpalona.

– A pan? – pytam.

Unosi brew.

– Co ze mną?

– Będzie miał pan atak paniki?

Mogłabym niemalże przysiąc, że usta mu zadrgały, jakby układały się w uśmieszek, który jednak od razu zniknął.

– Wątpliwe, panno Granger. Jestem starszy, dużo bardziej doświadczony. Przeszedłem dużo więcej niż to.

– Naprawdę? – pytam, nim jestem w stanie się powstrzymać.

Od razu odskakuje ode mnie.

– Powinnaś się przespać.

Patrzę jak wtapia się w ciemność.

Zmuszając się, by znów się położyć, nie mogę powstrzymać się od myślenia o przeszłości profesora Snape'a.

Jakich potworności doświadczył? Czy rzeczywiście jest podwójnym szpiegiem?

I najważniejsze pytanie: Dlaczego tu ze mną jest? Czy jego też porwali?

oOo

Leżę z zamkniętymi oczami, chociaż nie śpię.

Jest tyle spraw, które muszę przemyśleć.

To _piąty_ dzień. I nadal nic nie wiemy.

Nie wiem jak długo tu będziemy. W tym lochu. Wiem tylko, że będzie coraz gorzej i gorzej.

Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Dobrze było w końcu wziąć prysznic, ale jego okoliczności przyprawiają mnie o mdłości. To wydaje się takie nierealne. Byłam naga w jednym pomieszczeniu z profesorem Snape'em. Nie pozwoliłam sobie nawet spojrzeć na niego. Zobaczyłam tylko przez przypadek kawałek jego torsu, gdy ściągał koszulę. Wtedy też odwróciłam się i utkwiłam wzrok w ścianie, a łzy upokorzenia spływały mi po twarzy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie patrzył na mnie. Myśl, że mnie widział wywraca mi żołądek na lewą stronę.

Fakt, że musiałam rozebrać się przed strażnikami był poniżający, ale bycie nagą przed profesorem Snape'em było _dużo_ gorsze.

Odpycham te myśli i otwieram oczy.

Jest nowy dzień.

oOo

Gdybyśmy chociaż porozmawiali. To wiele by ułatwiło.

Cisza mnie dobija.

A co z nim? Jak on może milczeć tak długo, tylko wpatrując się w ścianę niemalże w bezruchu?

– Jak pan myśli, co Zakon robi? – pytam, przerywając ciszę. – Czy starają się nas odnaleźć?

Wzdycha zirytowany i odpowiada.

– Myślenie o tym nie przyniesie ci nic dobrego.

– Więc o czym mam myśleć? – Gniew odbija się w moim głosie, ale nie dbam o to.

Patrzy na mnie.

– Myśl o sobie. Myśl o sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdujemy. Zaakceptuj to takim, jakie jest. Nie oszukuj się i nie pozwalaj sobie na fałszywą nadzieję, gdy jej nie ma.

To zdanie godzi we mnie niczym nóż.

– S-sądzi pan, że nie ma nadziei?

Milczy, ale ja nie odpuszczę.

– To prawda? – Wstaję. – Sądzi pan, że nie ma nadziei?

– Granger...

– Nie! Niech mi pan powie! – podnoszę głos. – Jeżeli nie ma nadziei, to jaki jest sens tego wszystkiego? Możemy po prostu... – rozglądam się – rozbić sobie głowy o mur i będzie po sprawie!

– Granger, _uspokój się_! – rozkazuje. – Chodziło mi o to, że nie powinnaś pozwolić sobie na zbyt wiele nadziei. Skoncentruj się na sobie, skup się na pozostaniu przy _stosunkowo_ zdrowych zmysłach. Nie trać czasu na zastanawianie się czy zostaniemy uratowani. To może trochę zająć. Może to zdarzyć się jutro albo za miesiąc.

– No cóż, _profesorze_, ufam Zakonowi i wiem, że nie spoczną, póki nas nie znajdą. I nie zajmie to miesiąca.

Odwracam się, nie będąc w stanie dłużej się na niego patrzyć. Wiem, że nie powinnam podnosić na niego głosu i się wykłócać, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać. Jak on może tak siedzieć i twierdzić, że być może nie będziemy uratowani?

Wiem, że będziemy. Muszę tylko cierpliwie czekać.

oOo

Kilka godzin później wciąż panuje okropna cisza.

Ciągle przychodzi mi do głowy, że może powinnam go jednak przeprosić. Moje zachowanie było nie do przyjęcia. Ale jego też.

Dalej czuję desperacką potrzebę porozmawiania z kimś. Nieważne o czym, chodzi o sam kontakt.

Ale on nie wydaje się zainteresowany rozmową ze mną.

– Profesorze? – pytam nieśmiało.

Przewraca oczami i spogląda na mnie, czekając na kontynuację.

Proszę. Porozmawiaj ze mną. Powiedz coś. Proszę.

– N-nic. – To jedyne, co jestem w stanie z siebie wykrztusić.

Cisza.

oOo

Staram się nie okazać strachu, gdy do lochu wchodzi dwóch strażników.

– Ty. – Jeden z nich wskazuje na Snape'a. – Idziesz z nami.

Profesor podchodzi do nich z kamienną twarzą.

Nie mam powodu do strachu, powtarzam sobie. To pewnie tylko wizyta w łazience.

Gdy wychodzą z celi, profesor nie patrzy na mnie. Drzwi się zatrzaskują.

Wszystko będzie dobrze. Niedługo wróci.

oOo

Wciąż go nie ma. A minęły już godziny.

Panikuję. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Tak wiele potwornych myśli pojawia się w mojej głowie, ale staram się je ignorować. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chcę to kolejny atak paniki.

On wróci. To przecież _profesor Severus Snape_.

oOo

Drzwi się w końcu otwierają. Momentalnie się podnoszę.

Wchodzi dwóch strażników. Popychają profesora, a on upada na podłogę.

Klękam przy nim wstrząśnięta.

– P-profesorze.

Jest ranny. Poważnie. Chwyta się za tułów, jęcząc z bólu. Jego ubrania są podarte, twarz pokryta krwią, a prawe oko wygląda na spuchnięte.

To dla mnie całkowity szok.

Strażnicy się śmieją, potem jeden z nich się odzywa:

– Lepiej się nim zaopiekuj, maleńka.

– Był naprawdę odważny, chociaż nie przyniosło mu to niczego dobrego – dodaje drugi.

Gdy wściekłość eksploduje we mnie, zrywam się na równe nogi.

– Zwierzęta! Coście mu zrobili?

Jedynie znów się śmieją.

Nie myśląc, doskakuję do strażnika. Biję go pięściami, wrzeszcząc, nim drugi mnie odciąga, niemalże łamiąc mi przy tym ramię.

– _Granger_... – profesor Snape odzywa się słabo.

– Trzymaj ją – mówi pierwszy strażnik i nagle mam ręce za plecami. Nie mogę się ruszyć bez względu na to jak się wyrywam.

Strażnik wyciąga różdżkę i celuje we mnie.

– Może to cię uspokoi?

Zamieram w strachu, ale bunt wciąż jest odmalowany na mojej twarzy. Gryzę się w język, żeby nic nie palnąć.

– To czego spróbujemy? Crucio? – pyta. Koniec różdżki naciska moją szyję.

– Czekaj – przerywa mu profesor Snape. – Zostawcie ją. Weźcie mnie zamiast niej. Załamałaby się po pierwszej klątwie. Co to za zabawa?

Słyszę, że ma problemy z mówieniem. Nawet z _oddychaniem_.

Nie mogę pozwolić mu wziąć na siebie mojej kary.

– Nie! – protestuję. – Jeżeli chcą mnie torturować, niech tak będzie.

Drżę ze strachu.

Strażnik patrzy na mnie ze wstrętem i tylko kręci głową. Potem uderza mnie w twarz. Krzyczę z ogromnego bólu, czując smak krwi w ustach.

– Zostaw ją – rozkazuje strażnik. Padam na podłogę obok profesora Snape'a.

– Niech to będzie ostrzeżenie. – To ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane przez strażnika, zanim wychodzą z lochu.

Znowu zostajemy sami z profesorem. Patrzę na niego zaniepokojona.

– Co oni panu zrobili? – pytam, nie wiedząc co robić.

Jest ranny, chcę mu pomóc, ale nie ma tu nic, czego mogłabym użyć.

Wtedy sobie przypominam.

Jego peleryna.

Biorę ja z mojego materaca i delikatnie ścieram krew z jego twarzy.

Krzywi się, czując to i się odsuwa.

– Wszystko w porządku, Granger.

– Ale...

– Żadnych ale. Bywałem już w gorszym stanie – mówi. – To tylko parę skaleczeń i siniaków.

Kręcę głową i otwieram usta, ale mi przerywa.

– Ty natomiast masz rozciętą wargę – zauważa i bierze swoją pelerynę ode mnie. – Pozwól. – Przykłada materiał do rany.

Boli, ale ignoruję to.

Używa wody pozostałej z naszego posiłku, żeby przemyć mi wargę. Przyłapuję się na rozmyślaniu jak delikatne potrafią być jego dłonie. Tak różne od jego chłodnej osobowości.

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. To on jest tym ciężko rannym, jednak to właśnie on się mną zajmuje.

– Nie powinnaś atakować strażnika, Granger – mówi cicho. – Używaj mózgu. Bądź mądra.

– Nie powinni pana torturować – odpowiadam. – Czego chcieli?

– Informacji

– O?

– Zakonie, jego członkach, sekretnych kryjówkach.

– Nie powiedział im pan.

– Najwyraźniej.

Zachowuję ciszę, zatopiona w myślach.

– Uciskaj ranę, to przestanie krwawić – poleca mi, podając materiał.

Biorę go, nie spuszczając profesora z oczu.

Stęka z bólu, próbując wstać. Od razu zrywam się, by mu pomóc i jakoś udaje nam się dotrzeć do jego materaca. Kiedy siada, patrzę na niego z zakłopotaniem.

Otwieram usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniam zdanie.

– Co chcesz, Granger?

– N-nic.

– Widzę, że _coś_ jest na rzeczy – mówi zirytowany.

Biorę głęboki oddech.

– J-ja...

– Więc?

– Boję się.

Od razu żałuję, że to powiedziałam.

_Żałosna_. Jestem żałosna. Co ja sobie myślałam, wygadując to?

Jego twarz łagodnieje odrobinę. Długo się nie odzywa.

Już mam się odwrócić, myśląc, że nie skomentuje, ale wtedy się odzywa.

– Teraz to zaczyna być rzeczywiste, prawda?

Potakuję.

– Przedtem tylko siedzieliśmy w celi, czekaliśmy. A teraz się zaczęło. Tortury. Wiedzieliśmy, że tak będzie.

– Teraz, kiedy to się dzieje, b-boję się. Jestem przerażona.

– Panno Granger, nie mogę zrobić nic, żeby było lepiej.

Okrutna rzeczywistość.

– Wiem – wyznaję cicho.

Cisza.

– Ale czego mogę się spodziewać?

Jego twarz tężeje. Nic nie mówi.

– Czego na panu użyli?

– Klątwa Cruciatus, trochę uroków tnących i bicie. W większości bicie.

Drżę, słysząc to.

– W-więc mogę oczekiwać tego samego?

– Panno Granger – zaczyna i przerywa. – To, że jesteś kobietą sprawia, że w twoim przypadku będzie wyglądało to inaczej.

Gardło ściska mi się ze strachu. Nie powiedział wiele, ale wiem do czego zmierzał. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało wszystko.

– R-rozumiem – głos łamie mi się pod koniec.

Cisza.

– Będę się starał cię ochronić. – Patrzę na niego. – Będą musieli najpierw pokonać mnie. Ale... nie mogę ci obiecać, że nie zostaniesz skrzywdzona.

Uśmiecham się słabo.

– Dziękuję, profesorze.

Tylko kiwa głową.

Wracam na swój materac, mrugając, by przegonić łzy. Nie pozwalam sobie na bycie słabą. Było już wystarczająco dużo słabości jak na jeden dzień.

Zamykam oczy. Staram się nie myśleć o tym, co przyniesie dzień szósty.

* * *

*Użyłam "Merlinie", zamiast "Boże" - jak w oryginale. Chyba tak jest lepiej

* * *

Dajcie znać, co myślicie!** Komentujcie! **, bo to niesamowicie motywuje do dalszej pracy :)


	6. Dzień 6

Wybaczcie, że trwało to tak długo. Parę rzeczy mi wypadło i kompletnie nie miałam czasu dla tłumaczenia. Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć, że od teraz rozdziały będą dodawane często i regularnie, bo nie będą (chociaż postaram się, żeby były powiedzmy w tempie co najmniej rozdział tygodniowo, aczkolwiek nie wiem czy mi się uda). Ale na pewno komentarze (taka już ich "magiczna" właściwość) będą mnie mobilizować do znalezienia więcej czasu na poświęcenie "30 dniom" ;)

* * *

**Dzień 6**

Trudno uwierzyć, że to już sześć dni. Mam wrażenie jakbym dopiero wczoraj bezpiecznie była w Hogwarcie. Co robią moi przyjaciele? Czy Harry i Ron mnie szukają? A Dumbledore? Czy cokolwiek robią? Oczywiście, że tak. Poza tym nie tylko ja zaginęłam – profesor Snape także. Na pewno robią wszystko, żeby nas znaleźć.

Nie spałam dobrze. Mogłam tylko myśleć o tym, co zrobili Snape'owi i o tym, co zrobią mnie. Jestem przerażona. A najgorsze jest to, że przyznałam się do tego profesorowi. Przecież nigdy nie chciałam, żeby odkrył, jak słaba naprawdę jestem. Ludzie zawsze postrzegali mnie jako mądrą, silną i pewną siebie. Zawsze starałam się być najlepsza we wszystkim. Ale teraz nie mogę nic zrobić. Zupełnie _nic_. Tylko siedzieć w lochu i nic nie robić.

To już _sześć_ dni! Dlaczego jeszcze nas nie uratowano?

Spoglądam na profesora Snape'a. Stoi oparty o ścianę z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Wygląda okropnie, jego włosy są w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż zwykle i naprawdę powinien się ogolić. Dziwacznie jest widzieć go w takim stanie.

Ale potem wyobrażam sobie jak sama wyglądam. Potrzebuję kąpieli, mojego szamponu i mydła, świeżych ubrań, pasty do zębów... tak wielu rzeczy. A nie mam nic.

Muszę przestać o tym myśleć. To tylko głupstwa. Mam w tej chwili większe problemy.

– Jak twoja warga? – Jego głos przecina ciszę i patrzę na niego zaskoczona.

On nigdy nie zaczyna rozmów. To ja ciągle gadam i irytuję go moją niezdolnością do zachowania ciszy. Jego pytanie tak mnie zaskakuje, że nie pamiętam o co tak właściwie się pytał.

– Co?

– Twoja _warga_ – powtarza opanowanym, jednak rozdrażnionym głosem. – Jak się goi?

Następne kilka chwil mija w niezręcznej ciszy, kiedy szybko zastanawiam się nad odpowiedzią.

– W porządku – mówię w końcu, nawet jeżeli to nieprawda.

Rozcięcie boli jak cholera. Nawet nie mam pojęcia jak powinno się to goić samoistnie. Staram się nie zwracać na nie uwagi, ale ciągle powraca myśl, że może być zainfekowane. Naprawdę nie jest mi to potrzebne.

Wydaje się, że profesor Snape jest w całkiem dobrej formie. Całkiem dobrze zniósł wczorajsze bicie. Ma trochę siniaków na twarzy, ale chyba go nie bolą. Może po prostu szybko się leczy?

– Tak sobie myślałam – zaczynam powoli – że dzisiaj jeszcze do nas nie przyszli.

– Nadal jest wcześnie.

– Co? – Przerywam na moment, zanim kontynuuję silnym głosem. – A gdybyśmy próbowali negocjować?

Rzuca mi spojrzenie i długo nie spuszcza ze mnie wzroku. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie skomentuje tego, więc staram się wytłumaczyć.

– Moglibyśmy powiedzieć im _coś_... Zażądać wolności w zamian za informacje – odzywam się słabym głosem, nawet nie wierząc w to, co mówię.

– Jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem – Snape zaczyna powoli – chcesz, żebyśmy zrobili to, co od nas chcą i powiedzieli im wszystko, co wiemy? Czy tak, panno Granger?

Szybko potrząsam głową.

– Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Nie wszystko. Tylko wystarczająco dużo, żeby nas uwolnili.

– Nie można zrobić tego połowicznie, panno Granger. Albo powiemy im absolutnie wszystko albo będziemy trzymać język za zębami. A nawet gdybyśmy powiedzieli im wszystko, co chcą, to naprawdę wierzysz, że wypuściliby nas?

Głośno przełykam, odwracając wzrok. Czuję to dziwne uczucie we mnie. _Wstyd_. Co ja sobie myślałam sugerując to?

– Więc nie ma drogi wyjścia? Chyba że zostaniemy uratowani? – pytam cicho.

Nie odpowiada. To z jakiegoś powodu martwi mnie bardziej niż odpowiedź.

oOo

Parę godzin później zamykam oczy, czując się potwornie zmęczona i śpiąca. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na sen, to nieodpowiedzialne. Zostałam porwana, powinnam byś silna, rozbudzona i mądra, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać przed odpływaniem w nieświadomość. Tu jest tak spokojnie. Ale zanim kompletnie odpływam, drzwi się otwierają. Od razu jestem rozbudzona i zaalarmowana.

_Po prostu zabiorą cię do toalety_, próbuję sobie wmówić.

_Nie. Przyszli, żeby cię zabrać. I torturować. Zabić__._

Chcę odepchnąć te przerażające myśli na bok, ale to niemożliwe. Ten głosik nie umilknie.

– On żąda twojej obecności. – Krew mi krzepnie, gdy to słyszę.

– Ty. – Wskazuje na profesora Snape'a. – Idziesz z nami.

Otwieram usta ze zdumienia. Znowu coś od niego chcą? Dlaczego? To nie _moja_ kolej? Nic nie rozumiem. Patrzę na profesora i na krótką chwilę nasze spojrzenia krzyżują się. Jest spokojny, jakby czuł _ulgę_. Czemu?

Nie protestuje i nie szarpie się, gdy wyprowadzają go z lochu. Nie ruszam się, gdy wychodzą, zatrzaskując drzwi. Co mu zrobią? Co jeśli się go pozbędą?

Potrząsam głową, nie pozwolę sobie o tym myśleć. Nawet myśl, że zostanę sama w tym lochu jest przerażająca. Jedynym powodem dla którego przetrwałam tak długo jest _on_, profesor Snape. Uspakaja mnie myśl, że jest tu ktoś, do kogo mogę się odezwać, polegać na nim. Nawet jeśli tą osobą jest wredny mistrz eliksirów.

Oddychaj.

Wdech i wydech.

On wróci.

oOo

Z każdą mijającą sekundą martwię się coraz bardziej. Mój własny umysł wydaje się być przeciwko mnie, podsuwając coraz gorsze obrazy tego, co może się stać. Strażnicy mogą wrzucić ciało profesora Snape'a do celi albo mogą...

Przestań!

Wszystko będzie dobrze. Myśl pozytywnie.

Kidy drzwi się otwierają, momentalnie się podnoszę.

– Profesorze...

Ale to nie on.

Jakiś mężczyzna. Nigdy przedtem go nie widziałam.

– Przepraszam, czy spodziewałaś się kogoś innego? – pyta, okrutny uśmieszek wykrzywia jego usta.

Zachowuję ciszę, obserwując go z bezpiecznej odległości.

Sam jego widok przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Czarne włosy ma związane w kucyk, oczy, tak ciemne jak jego szaty, mają w sobie coś okrutnego. Pokręconego. Wygląda co najmniej na czterdziestkę.

Miotam się ze sobą, próbując powstrzymać pytanie gdzie jest Profesor Snape. Może nawet nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Ani co się teraz z nim dzieje.

Ale mężczyzna uśmiecha się, jakby umiał czytać w myślach.

– Twój profesor właśnie przechodzi przez piekło na torturach.

Wydaję z siebie jęk z oczyma rozszerzonymi ze strachu, ale nie umiem wydusić z siebie ani słowa. On kłamie. Na pewno.

– Nie wróci szybko, co daje czas tobie i mnie – mówi z zimnym uśmiechem.

Robię krok w tył, chociaż wiem, ze nie przyniesie mi to nic dobrego. Nie mam jak uciec. Nie mogę tego uniknąć. Wszelkie próby są bezcelowe.

– Mam dla ciebie parę pytań i doceniłbym, gdybyś na nie odpowiedziała z własnej woli – tłumaczy, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

Mam wrażenie, że zdradzi mnie mój własny głos. Mam ochotę roześmiać się mu w twarz, zwyzywać i wykrzyczeć, że niczego się ode mnie nie dowie, ale jestem w stanie tylko otworzyć usta. Nic nie mówię, jestem sparaliżowana.

Znowu się uśmiecha.

– Cóż, myślę, że może pójść lepiej, niż się spodziewałem.

Nie. Mylisz się. Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz.

Jednak znowu nie jestem w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa.

– Na początek chciałbym wiedzieć, jak blisko jesteś z Harrym Potterem.

Mrugam zdezorientowana. Nie tego typu pytań się spodziewałam.

Cisza.

– Rozumiesz pytanie?

Kiwam głową.

– Więc odpowiedz.

Cisza.

– Jesteśmy p-przyjaciółmi. Wszyscy to wiedzą – mówię po pary sekundach.

Mężczyzna potakuje i spogląda mi w oczy.

– Tylko przyjaciółmi?

– Tak.

– Czy kiedykolwiek rozmawiał z tobą o swoich wizjach? Jego połączeniu z Czarnym Panem. Czy mówił ci, co widział?

– Chcę zobaczyć profesora Snape'a – żądam nagle, ignorując pytanie.

To sprawia, że patrzy na mnie zaskoczony, ale zimny uśmieszek szybko zastępuje jego pierwotną reakcję.

– Nie jesteś na pozycji do żądania czegokolwiek, dziewczynko. Gzie skończyliśmy? Czy Harry Potter kiedykolwiek...

– I tak nie odpowiem, więc lepiej nie trać czasu – warczę na niego, dziwiąc się własnej odwadze.

– Rzeczywiście? – pyta spokojnie.

– Tak.

oOo

Nie złamałam się. Nic ze mnie nie wyciągnął. Na początku użył Cruciatusa.

Bolało jak diabli, do tego stopnia, że myślałam, że umrę.

Taki ból. Ogień, łamanie kości, dźganie nożem.

Gardło boli mnie od krzyku.

Twarz mam mokrą od łez. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej bym sobie życzyła jest płacz, ale to nie jest coś, co mogę kontrolować.

Leżę skulona na podłodze, drżąc biorę płytkie wdechy, czekając aż ból minie.

– Czy teraz jesteś gotowa mówić? – pyta znudzony.

Ignoruję go, nie otwierając oczu.

Nie będę na niego patrzyć. Nie będę go słuchać. Może wtedy sobie pójdzie?

Wzdycha.

– Jesteś pewna, że chcesz się w to bawić, dziewczyno?

Cisza.

Próbuję uspokoić oddech, nie zwracać uwagi na skurcze rąk i nóg. I wtedy słyszę kroki. Odchodzi ode mnie. Otwieram oczy tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Poszedł.

Znowu jestem sama.

Czy to znaczy, że wygrałam?

Nie. Oczywiście, że nie.

Jego ostatnie pytanie jest dowodem, że nie przegrał. Może zdecydował zmienić reguły.

Leżenie na twardej i zimnej podłodze tylko przysparza bólu, więc jakimś cudem udaje mi się wczołgać na materac. Ten profesora Snape'a jest bliżej niż mój, więc osuwam się na niego, nie przejmując się tym, do kogo należy.

Mogę go poczuć.

Zioła.

Mięta.

Zamykam oczy i próbuję odpocząć. Moje ciało naprawdę tego potrzebuje.

oOo

Mniej niż dwadzieścia minut później są z powrotem.

Momentalnie podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej, czekając ze strachem.

Mężczyzna, ten co przedtem, wchodzi i spogląda na mnie.

– Spytałem się ciebie, czy jesteś pewna, ze chcesz się bawić w te grę.

Zmieszanie odmalowuje się na mojej twarzy. Wchodzi kolejny strażnik, wprowadzając ze sobą profesora Snape'a.

– Profesorze! – prawie krzyczę. – Coś panu dolega?

– Wszystko w porządku, panno Granger – odpowiada.

Uśmiecham się, ulga zastępuje niepokój, jaki czułam. Wtedy patrzę na niego. _Naprawdę_ wszystko jest z nim w porządku. Wygląda tak jak przedtem, gdy wychodził z celi. Ale czyż nie był torturowany? Odpycham te myśli, liczy się tylko to, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

– Zapytam cię jeszcze raz, dziewczyno – odzywa się strażnik. – Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz odpowiedzieć na moje pytania?

– Całkowicie. – Posyłam mu pełne obrzydzenia spojrzenie.

– Jesteś pewna?

– Czyżbym mówiła niewyraźnie? – Unoszę brew.

Uśmieszek wykrzywia jego oblicze, potem bierze głęboki wdech.

– Nie jesteśmy głupcami, panno Granger. Zebraliśmy informacje o tobie.

Spoglądam na profesora Snape'a, ale nie patrzy na mnie. Taksuje strażników wzrokiem tak zimnym i morderczym, że przeraża to nawet mnie.

Strażnik kontynuuje.

– Twój profil osobowości ujawnia pewną ogromną słabość.

– O co ci chodzi? – żądam odpowiedzi. Czuję, że robi mi się niedobrze.

Bez słowa wskazuję różdżką na profesora, który w następnej sekundzie pada na ziemię skręcając się z bólu.

O, Boże.

– Przestań! – krzyczę.

Profesor Snape drży spazmatycznie, ale nie wydaje z siebie ani jednego dźwięku.

– Interesujące – komentuje strażnik. – Nawet nie piśnie, nieważne jak długo bym go nie trzymał pod działaniem klątwy. Całkiem nieugięty, muszę przyznać.

– Przestań, proszę – błagam, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć na profesora. Czuję się, jakbym to ja była torturowana, może nawet gorzej. Niedobrze mi. Ból, poczucie winy, obawa, strach, to zbyt wiele.

– Przestań! – krzyczę i strażnik w końcu kończy klątwę.

Profesor Snape dyszy, próbując złapać oddech; drży.

Łzy wzbierają mi w oczach. Nie ma rozwiązania. Nie ma ucieczki.

– P-przepraszam – szeptam, patrząc na nauczyciela.

– Ni-nie przepraszaj, panno Granger – odpowiada, nadal nie mogąc zaczerpnąć powietrza. – To co mi robią nie jest twoją winą.

Nie umiem odpowiedzieć. Ale się nie zgadzam. To _jest_ moja wina.

– Teraz zmieniałaś zdanie? – strażnik pyta, patrząc na mnie.

– Nie zmieniliśmy zdania, ty draniu. – Słyszę, jak profesor odpowiada zamiast mnie.

Strażnik po prostu się uśmiecha.

– N-nie wiem – przyznaję cicho.

Nie mogę nic powiedzieć. Nie mogę im pomóc. Ale w tym samym czasie nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ranili profesora przeze mnie. Nie zniosłabym tego. Inna osoba torturowana przeze mnie... straszna myśl.

– Nic im nie powiesz, Granger – Snape rozkazuje mi nauczycielskim tonem, chociaż nadal nie może zaczerpnąć tchu.

– Może ty też potrzebujesz trochę perswazji, _Severusie Snape_. – Strażnik kieruje swoją uwagę na profesora.

– Możecie mi zrobić, co tylko chcecie – odpowiada chłodno. – To nie ma znaczenia. _Nic_ ze mnie nie wyciągniecie.

Strażnik rzuca mi spojrzenie, potem znów odwraca wzrok do profesora.

– Jest twoją uczennicą, prawda?

– Cisza.

– Więc jako nauczyciel, twoim najważniejszym obowiązkiem jest chronić swoich uczniów, mam rację?

Widzę, jak profesor Snape rzuca mu mordercze spojrzenie.

– Jest całkiem urocza. – Ciarki przebiegają mi po plecach na stwierdzenie strażnika. – Skrzywdzimy ją. Będziemy ją torturować, i gwałcić. Sprawimy, ze będzie cierpieć a ty będziesz musiał to oglądać. Czy chcesz być za to odpowiedzialnym?

Zakrywam dłonią usta, żeby nie zwymiotować. Niedobrze mi. Drżę, a łzy spływają mi po policzkach, ale nie mogę nic powiedzieć. Mogę tylko obserwować. Zastygam.

Profesor Snape patrzy na mnie, nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują i widzę panikę w jego oczach. on pewnie widzi tosamo w moich. Na jego twarzy odmalowane jest obrzydzenie. I _wściekłość_. Czysta wściekłość i odraza.

Kieruje wzrok na strażnika i mówi po prostu:

– Niczego się od nas nie dowiecie.

Nie wiem, co mam czuć na to oświadczenie. Powinnam się cieszyć, że Profesor Snape jest taki silny, że nie złamał się pod groźbami, ale nie czuję szczęścia. Tylko strach. Całkowity _strach._

– Blefujesz. Jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, że naraziłbyś uczennicę na niebezpieczeństwo.

Cisza.

Długa i niezręczna cisza.

Wtedy najstarszy rangą odwraca się do mężczyzny za sobą.

– Richard, zabaw się.

Co miał na myśli? Nie ma czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać.

Ted drugi nagle jest na mnie.

Krzyczę.

Szarpię się.

Czuję ręce na swoim ciele.

Silne ręce.

Rozrywające materiał.

Zimne powietrze uderza mnie i zdaję sobie sprawę, że całkowicie zdarł ze mnie bluzkę.

Mój mózg nie nadąża. To zbyt wiele.

Prawie krztuszę się swoimi łzami i krzykiem.

Nic nie pomaga.

Nie mogę go powstrzymać.

Nie mogę go odepchnąć.

Krzyczę.

Błagam o pomoc.

– Przestań, cholerny skurwysynu! – Słyszę, jak profesor Snape w końcu warczy.

Momentalnie mężczyzna, Richard, przestaje i schodzi ze mnie. Leżę na materacu, nie ruszam się, tylko szlocham i drżę, wpatrując się w sufit.

– Wiedziałem, że zmienisz zdanie.

– Zwierzęta.

– Wierzę, że teraz będziesz skłonny do pomocy.

Cisza.

– Wrócimy jutro. Dajemy ci czas na pozbieranie myśli i wszystkich informacji, jakie posiadasz. Teraz zajmij się swoją... uczennicą.

Kroki.

Drzwi się zamykają.

Może uda mi się opuścić umysłem to miejsce, jeżeli postaram się naprawdę mocno. Zamykam oczy i udaję, ze jestem gdzie indziej.

– Panno Granger?

Uchylam powieki. Słyszę, jak bije mi serce. Zupełnie jakby chciało uciec z klatki piersiowej.

– Masz – mówi cicho i przykrywa mnie swoją peleryną.

– Słyszysz mnie? – pyta.

Czekam parę sekund i potakuję.

– Wszystko w porządku?

To pytanie porusza coś we mnie i wybucham płaczem. Głośnym i histerycznym. Nie zależy mi już co o mnie pomyśli.

Nie dotyka mnie. Nawet nie kładzie dłoni na moim ramieniu, żeby mnie uspokoić. Nic. Ale tu jest. I to mi w tej chwili wystarcza.

– Postaraj się odpocząć – mówi łagodnie. Porozmawiamy, gdy się obudzisz.

Zaskakuje mnie jego głos. Nigdy nie słyszałam, by używał tego tonu. To dziwne, że jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie taki dźwięk...

_Delikatny. Miękki. _

Nic już więcej nie mówi. Ja też.

Zamykam oczy.

* * *

I co? Podobało się? Nie? **Komentujcie!** (nie trzeba być zalogowanym).


	7. Dzień 7

**Dzień 7**

Zimno mi.

To pierwsza rzecz, z której zdaję sobie sprawę po przebudzeniu.

_Naprawdę_ mi zimno.

Co się stało?

Otwieram oczy i napotykam ciemność.

Peleryna. Cała jestem przykryta peleryną.

Wtedy uderzają mnie wspomnienia. _Tortury. Atak. Strażnicy. Profesor Snape. Moja bluzka._ Nie mam mojej bluzki.

Rumienię się jak szalona, gdy dociera do mnie, że mam na sobie wyłącznie biały stanik. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co prawie się zdarzyło. Zupełnie jakby to był tylko sen. Ale nie. To się _wydarzyło_. Wciąż czuję ból Cruciatusa i sińce na ciele.

Która jest godzina?

Prawie ściągam pelerynę z głowy, ale jednak zmieniam zdanie.

Nie.

Nie mogę zmierzyć się z profesorem Snape'em. Widział to w całości. _Wszystko._

Czuję się zawstydzona, że jestem słaba. Nie umiałam ich powstrzymać, nieomal powiedziałam im _wszystko_, co chcieli wiedzieć, torturowali _jego_ przeze _mnie_.

Nie ruszam się parę długich minut, staram się utrzymać równy oddech.

Gdzie on jest? Nie słyszę go. Czy on w ogóle tu jest? Być może znowu go zabrali. Przeszywa mnie panika na tą myśl. Nawet jeżeli nie umiem stawić mu czoła, idea zostania samą jest bardziej przerażająca.

Wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę jak tchórzliwie się zachowuję ukrywając pod peleryną i udając, że śpię. Kłopoty nie odejdą, jeżeli będę tak po prostu leżeć. Biorąc głęboki wdech, powoli poruszam się i odkrywam głowę, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

Wciąż tu jest.

Siedzi na krześle na środku lochu. Od razu jego spojrzenie spoczywa na mnie, a ja odwracam wzrok, ciaśniej owijając się peleryną, upewniając się, że zasłania jak najwięcej ciała.

Niezręczna cisza.

Żałuję, że się obudziłam. Gdybym tylko mogła spać. _Na zawsze_.

Wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie siedzę na _moim_ materacu. Tylko na _jego_.

– Oh – zaczynam. – Przepraszam. U-usunę się panu z drogi...

Zaczynam się podnosić, ale zatrzymuje mnie jego głos.

– Panno Granger, w porządku.

– Ale to pański...

– Nie czuję się z nim emocjonalnie związany – kpi. – Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, spaliłbym to cholerstwo, żeby nigdy więcej go nie oglądać.

Prawie się uśmiecham. Zupełnie się zgadzam. Gdybyśmy tylko mogli podpalić loch, wspomnienia, ból, zapach, wszystko by zniknęło. Gdyby tylko to było takie łatwe.

Znów spuszczam wzrok, nie wiedząc jak kontynuować. Mam parę pytań, które muszę się go zapytać, lecz w tym samym czasie nie umiem się zdobyć, by na niego spojrzeć. Nie chcę na niego patrzeć. Nie chce widzieć litości w jego oczach. Nie zniosłabym tego.

Ale wtedy przypominam sobie, ze to przecież profesor Snape. Zimny i bez emocji. Dlaczego miałby się nade mną litować? Prawdopodobnie jest tylko rozdrażniony, ze musi dzielić ze mną celę.

Tak, ta myśl podnosi mnie na duchu.

W końcu zbieram wystarczająco odwagi, by zapytać.

– Co zrobimy? Jutro znowu tu przyjdą i musimy wymyślić jakiś plan...

– Jutro? – przerywa mi. – Granger, oni przyjdą _dzisiaj_. Przespałaś resztę wczorajszego dnia.

– C-co? – Przełykam.

To niemożliwe.

Pozostaje cicho, po prostu mnie obserwując z surowym wyrazem twarzy.

– Dlaczego mnie pan nie obudził? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przespałam cały dzień. – Zaczynam panikować. – I zaraz tu przyjdą, a ja nie jestem gotowa, my nie _jesteśmy_ gotowi. Co im powiemy? Powinniśmy wymyślić jakiś plan...

– Panno Granger! – Podnosi odrobinę głos i patrzę na niego. – Wciąż jest wcześnie. Jeszcze kilka minut temu było ciemno na dworze. Myślę, że spokojnie można założyć, że mamy jeszcze parę godzin.

Potakuję trochę uspokojona.

Żołądek skręca mi się ze strachu i niepokoju na samą myśl o ponownym zmierzeniu się ze strażnikami. Teraz wiem, do czego są zdolni. Nic ich nie powstrzymuje. _Nic_.

Cisza.

Rozglądam się, desperacko starając się znaleźć bluzkę. Nie mogę znieść przebywania w tym samym pokoju, co mój profesor bez wystarczającej ilości ubrań. To niewłaściwe. Tak samo złe jak wspólny prysznic.

– M-moja bluzka? – pytam cicho, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Widział j-ją pan?

Wstaje i podchodzi do mnie. Bezwiednie wzdrygam się, gdy wyciąga ku mnie dłoń, podając ubranie. Spoglądam na niego i zauważam nutkę zmartwienia w jego oczach, zanim biorę od niego bluzkę, unikając bezpośredniego kontaktu.

– Jest trochę podarta, ale nadal nadaje się do noszenia – komentuje, odsuwając się ode mnie.

Potakuję i rozglądam się zmieszana.

– Ym... – zaczynam, ale mi przerywa.

– Dam ci trochę prywatności. – Odwraca się i odchodzi na drugą stronę celi.

Odczekuję parę chwil, po czym szybko wciągam na siebie bluzkę i zapinam guziki. Zajmuje to trochę dłużej, ponieważ zbytnio trzęsą mi się palce. Lustruję się wzrokiem, sprawdzając, czy jestem całkowicie zakryta.

– Może się pan już odwrócić – mówię cicho, a on słucha.

Wraca do krzesła i siada, biorąc oddech jakby się do czegoś przygotowywał.

Wygląda niezręcznie, jakby zaraz miał odbyć z jakimś nastolatkiem Rozmowę. Nie umiem powstrzymać uśmieszku, formującego się na tą niedorzeczną myśl.

Ale uśmiech spełza mi z twarzy, gdy przypominam sobie o okolicznościach.

Musimy porozmawiać.

oOo

– Sytuacja, w jakiej jesteśmy jest... nierealna – zaczyna. – Jest niesprawiedliwa.

– Wiem.

Cisza.

– Musimy ustalić priorytety – wyjaśnia.

– Racja.

– I widzę tylko dwie opcje. Albo powiemy im wszystko i się nas pozbędą albo...

– Nic im nie powiemy i dalej nas... zabiją?

– Nie – mówi chłodno. – Albo zamanipulujemy nimi.

– Co?

Cisza.

– Naszym jedynym zadaniem w tej chwili jest pozostać żywymi tak długo, jak to możliwe, panno Granger. Ratunek nie zależy od nas. Zależy od innych. Możemy tylko czekać i żyć tyle, ile to zajmie.

– O czym pan mówi? Jesteśmy tylko... ofiarami. To oni mają władzę, jak więc możemy nimi manipulować?

– Używając mózgu – odpowiada. – Dając im skrawki informacji, czasem fałszywych, czasem tak małych, że nie stanowiących zagrożenia dla Zakonu, ale wystarczając dla nich, by utrzymywać nas przy życiu.

– Musimy ich przekonać, że się poddajemy.

– Właśnie. Będzie to trudne i ryzykowne, ale to jedyny słuszny wybór.

Potakuję.

– Ale, profesorze, skąd mogę wiedzieć, co mogę im powiedzieć?

– Podążaj za moim przewodnictwem.

oOo

Prawie dostaję zawału serca, gdy drzwi lochu otwierają się i wchodzi strażnik z tacą. Nigdy go wcześniej nie widziałam. Obserwuję go z oczyma rozszerzonymi ze strachu, ale on tylko stawia naczynie na podłodze i wychodzi.

Wypuszczam wstrzymywany wcześniej oddech i patrzę na profesora Snape'a, zauważając, że jest tak spięty jak ja. Spoglądamy na tacę.

Tym razem są nawet dwie miski zupy poza chlebem i wodą. Podchodzimy do swoich posiłków. Skromność odeszła w zapomnienie, oboje jesteśmy wygłodzeni.

Kiedy jemy w ciszy nie mogę się powstrzymać od obserwowania go. Otwieram usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zmieniam zdanie.

Oczywiście zauważa to.

– Nie rozdziawiaj ust ja ryba, tylko powiedz, co chciałaś. – Przerywa ciszę.

Spinam się, jego szorstki głos działa na mnie niczym wymierzony policzek. Ale to już lepsze niż litość.

– Chciałam tylko się spytać... wczoraj... – zaczynam ze zdenerwowaniem. – Czy pomyślał pan o nie mówieniu niczego? O nie wkroczeniu i... przerwaniu im?

Patrzy na mnie z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Ale nie wycofuję się. Chcę usłyszeć odpowiedź. Potrzebuję tego.

Wzdycha.

– To dla mnie trudna sytuacja. Może na pewnym poziomie nawet trudniejsza niż dla ciebie.

Spoglądam na niego zaskoczona.

– To ja tu jestem dorosłym – wyjaśnia. – Jestem nauczycielem, twoim profesorem, a ty jesteś moja uczennicą. Tak jak... strażnicy wczoraj wspomnieli, moim zadaniem jest ochrona uczniów, w czym teraz całkowicie zawodzę.

– To nieprawda, profesorze – zaprzeczam. – Wiem, że to samolubne, ale cieszę się, że jest pan tu ze mną. Nie wiem jak długo bym wytrzymała, gdybym była tu sama.

Cisza.

– Jestem rozdarty między chronieniem Zakonu i chronieniem uczennicy – mówi po kilku długich chwilach. – Nie jest to wymarzona sytuacja.

– Cóż – zaczynam. – W takim wypadku zwalniam pana z wszelkich zobowiązań.

Patrzy na mnie zdziwiony.

– Niech się pan mną nie przejmuje – kontynuuję. – Niech pan robi to, co uważa za słuszne. W-wszystko ze mną będzie w porządku.

Pozostaje cicho, a potem potrząsa głową.

– To nie takie proste, panno Granger.

Cisza.

oOo

Mijają godziny.

Strażników nie ma.

Jakby torturowali nas każąc czekać niecierpliwie. Drżę podenerwowana.

– Zastanawiałem się – odzywa się nagle profesor Snape. – Czy Potter kiedykolwiek rozmawiał z tobą o Czarnym Panu?

Mrugam parokrotnie, nie rozumiejąc pytania.

– Cóż, tak, oczywiście.

– Wspominał, jak go pokonać?

To przykuwa moją uwagę. Dlaczego się o to pyta?

Biorę głęboki wdech, układając odpowiedź.

– Mówił coś o rozdzieraniu duszy. Coś o _Horkruksach_.

Spina się, jak zauważam, ale już nic nie mówi.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to pytanie wygląda dziwnie. I sposób, w jaki je zadał. Nie rozumiem tego. Nie ma logicznego wyjaśnienia, ale _coś_ czuję. Coś jest _nie tak_.

oOo

Dalej odczuwam strach przed strażnikami, ale teraz coś znacznie większego przyćmiło go. _Podejrzenie_.

To straszna uczucie zżera mnie od środka. Głosy. Nieważne jak bardzo bym się nie starała, nie jestem w stanie ich uciszyć.

Rozcięta warga piecze i swędzi.

Wciąż wstrząsają mną drgawki po Cruciatusie.

Cała jestem pokryta sińcami.

A co z nim?

_Nic_ mu nie dolega.

Zwężam oczy i przyglądam się mu w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek obrażeń, ale żadnych nie znajduję. Podobno był torturowany, ale wygląda jakby wszystko z nim było w porządku. Nie ma żadnych rozcięć na twarzy, żadnych siniaków, jest w dobrym stanie. Po prostu wygląda zbyt dobrze jak na osobę torturowaną zaledwie parę godzin temu.

Nagle odwraca wzrok w moim kierunku. Odwracam spojrzenie z narastającą we mnie paniką.

Nic nie mówi. Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie wyczuje mojego dyskomfortu.

Nagle czuję, jakby był nieznajomym.

To przerażające.

Może naprawdę pracuje dla Voldemorta, a to wszystko to tylko gra. Bo z jakiego innego powodu miałby zatajać powód swojego porwania? Dlaczego on jest ostatnia rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, zanim straciłam przytomność? I dlaczego temu zaprzecza?

Tak wiele pytań.

Ale nie mogę zrobić nic poza patrzeniem się na niego.

oOo

– Dlaczego nic nie pamiętam? – pytam nagle. – O tym, kiedy zostałam porwana?

– Takie rzeczy wymagają czasu – tłumaczy. – Mówiłem już.

– Twierdził pan, że wspomnienia wrócą, kiedy najmniej będę się ich spodziewać. Minął już tydzień.

Wzdycha zirytowany.

– Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

– Chcę odpowiedzi.

Jego jedyna odpowiedzią jest lodowate spojrzenie.

– Dlaczego nie powie mi pan o _swoim_ porwaniu? – pytam.

– To nieroztropne. Jeszcze nie.

– Dlaczego?

– Zaufaj mi.

– Co pan ukrywa?

– Każdy ma sekrety.

Milknę, uświadamiając sobie, że i tak nic mi nie powie. Bezcelowe byłoby dalsze atakowanie go.

Poza tym, co jeżeli się mylę?

Może odosobnienie i lęk powoli mnie wyniszczają, rysując potworne obrazki w mojej głowie, siejąc podejrzenia i zwątpienia tam, gdzie przedtem było zaufanie.

Nie wiem co robić.

oOo

Moment, na który czekałam wreszcie nadszedł.

Powrót strażników.

To ten sam wstrętny człowiek. Chory, zły mężczyzna.

Wydaje się zadowolony, pewnie oczekując od nas informacji bez żadnych problemów.

Podnoszę się z materaca, ale nie staję koło Profesora Snape, jak przedtem zazwyczaj robiłam. Już więcej nie oczekuję od niego ochrony. Wszystko w mojej głowie jest popieprzone.

Czy jest jednym z nich?

Czy jest po mojej stronie?

– Jak obiecaliśmy – zaczyna strażnik – jesteśmy z powrotem. Zdecydowaliście się, czy chcecie współpracować?

– Tak.

– Nie.

Oboje odpowiadamy w tym samym momencie, potem patrzymy na siebie zaskoczeni.

On chce współpracować?

Strażnik przerywa naszą bitwę na spojrzenia.

– Więc jak będzie?

– Będziemy współpracować – profesor kontynuuje niskim głosem. – Ale pod warunkiem...

– Nie – przerywam mu. – _Nie_ będziemy współpracować.

Wszyscy patrzą na mnie. Strażnicy zaskoczeni, a profesor Snape lekko rozzłoszczony.

– Jesteście śmierciożercami. Jesteście źli. Wolę umrzeć nić pomóc wam krzywdzić dobrych ludzi – Mówię drżącym głosem.

Strażnik po prostu uśmiecha się złośliwie. To nie jest reakcja, jakiej się spodziewałam. Chcę, żeby ogarnęła go złość, furia, wszystko, byle byłoby to coś innego, niż to co teraz. Kpiący uśmieszek. Nie umiem nie zastanawiać się, co planuje. To musi być coś. Dlaczego w innym wypadku byłby taki spokojny?

– Zapytam jeszcze raz – mówi przeciągle. – Jesteś pewna?

Potakuję.

– Wiem, do czego jesteście zdolni. Wiem, co mi zrobicie. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

_Obchodzi mnie_.

_Boję się_.

Ale nie mogę tego pokazać.

Muszę być dzielna.

Dla Harry'ego, dla Zakonu. Dla dobrych ludzi.

– Nigdy nie zakładaj, ze nas znasz, panno Granger. – Uśmieszek wykrzywia twarz strażnika, kiedy podnosi różdżkę.

Spinam się, ale trzymam głowę wysoko podniesioną.

– Ty idiotko. – Słyszę warknięcie profesora, ale nie patrzę na niego.

– Słyszałem, że jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą swojego wieku – odzywa się strażnik. – Co wiesz o klątwie Imperius?

oOo

Nigdy przedtem tak się nie czułam.

Moje ciało już nie jest moje.

Jestem uwięziona w jego wnętrzu. Czuję wszystko.

Ale nie umiem myśleć.

Nie mogę się ruszać tak jak chcę.

Profesor Snape stoi całkowicie bez ruchu. Nasze spojrzenia krzyżują się, gdy do niego podchodzę. Widzę panikę w jego oczach. Rusza ustami, coś mówi, ale nie jestem w stanie tego zrozumieć. Czuję się jakbym była uwięziona w bańce.

Zanim zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, przyciskam wargi do jego ust.

To niewłaściwe. Powinno _czuć _niewłaściwie.

Ale czuję tylko _rozkosz_.

Wszystko jest w porządku.

Nie ma strachu. Ani paniki. Ani zmartwień.

Nic.

Staram się poruszać swoimi wargami razem z jego, ale to trudne, bo nie odpowiada. Po prostu stoi tam, w ogóle się nie ruszając.

Kiedy w końcu przerywam pocałunek, widzę jak jego usta się poruszają.

Co on mówi?

„_Walcz..."_

Walczyć? Ale ja nie chcę walczyć. To przyjemne uczucie. Wszystko jest w porządku.

"_Zwalcz to."_

Dlaczego wydaje się zniesmaczony?

Zanim dociera do mnie co robię, rozgarniam jego szaty, desperacko starając się ściągnąć mu spodnie. Padam na kolana i kiedy to ranne spotyka się z zimną podłogą, przeszywa mnie ból i wtedy uwalniam się od klątwy.

Co ja robię?

Zdezorientowana patrzę na profesora Snape'a, zdając sobie sprawę co właśnie miałam zamiar zrobić. Czuję jak żółć wzbiera mi w gardle, wzdrygam się i odpełzam tak daleko, jak to możliwe, starając się zwalczyć odruch wymiotny.

Słyszę śmiech strażników.

– Finite incantatem.

Nie mogę na nich spojrzeć. Jestem tak zawstydzona i upokorzona. Niedobrze mi.

– Widzisz – zaczyna strażnik – nie znasz nas ani nie wiesz, do czego jesteśmy zdolni. Wszystko, czego chcieliśmy to informacje, ale ty chciałaś się zabawić. Teraz to my się bawimy. Nie ma pośpiechu. Mamy czas.

Z tymi słowami opuszczają celę, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Staram się brać głębokie wdechy, żeby się uspokoić, ale to nie działa.

– Granger – odzywa się, ale go ignoruję.

– Granger!

– Niech pan się do mnie nie odzywa! – krzyczę. – To jest chore! To jest...

– Wiem...

– Nie, nie wie pan! Nie może pan wiedzieć!

– Uspokój się i posłuchaj – mówi nauczycielskim tonem.

Kręcę głową.

– Nie! Niech się pan do mnie nie odzywa. Niech mnie pan zostawi samą. – Potem dodaję: – Nie ufam panu.

Z tym oświadczeniem kładę się na materacu, przykrywając się cała peleryną, nie zostawiając żadnej części odsłoniętej.

Chcę tylko, żeby Ziemia się rozstąpiła i mnie pochłonęła.

Jestem sama.

* * *

I co? Podobało się? Mam nadzieję. Dajcie znać, co myślicie. Konstruktywna krytyka zawsze mile widziana, ale i pochlebstwa nie zaszkodzą ;)

**Komentujcie!**

(Przypominam, że nie trzeba być zalogowanym)


	8. Dzień 8

Rozdział zbetowała **partofforever**. Dzięki ;*

* * *

**Dzień 8**

Nawet nie zmrużyłam oka.

Minęła noc, a ja nie przespałam ani minuty. Zamiast tego rozmyślałam, przypominałam sobie, składałam kawałki w spójną całość.

Świrowałam. Komu mogę ufać? Czy profesor Snape jest jednym z nich? A może jest niewinny i niesprawiedliwie go osądzam?

Był cicho całą noc, nawet nie starał się porozmawiać. Ale przecież nigdy się tego po nim nie spodziewałam. Nie po moim wybuchu i oskarżeniach, kiedy powiedziałam, że mu nie ufam.

Nie chciałam, żeby tak wyszło. _Tak_, jest parę dziwnych kwestii. Mam podejrzenia, ale nie powinnam była tak się zachowywać. Powinnam użyć mózgu. Powinnam posłużyć się umysłem, a nie emocjami.

Jednak trudno kierować się tą zasadą, gdy jest się na kolanach przed swoim najwredniejszym profesorem.

Czuję w ustach żółć na samą myśl. To _obrzydliwe_. Nie mogę nawet...

A co z nim? Czy też jest obrzydzony? Widziałam to w jego oczach, kiedy byłam pod Imperiusem, ale mógł przecież udawać.

Boli mnie głowa od tych wszystkich teorii i spekulacji.

Muszę poznać prawdę.

Ale jak?

Jeżeli udaje, to jest cholernie dobrym aktorem.

oOo

Powinniśmy niedługo dostać śniadanie. Myślę, że to już czas.

Znowu spoglądam na profesora Snape'a. Nie umiem nie zastanawiać się, dlaczego nie jest ranny. Gdzie są sińce, rozcięcia? Dlaczego nie czuje bólu?

Czy powinnam spytać?

Dlaczego miałby odpowiedzieć?

Jest na mnie zły, widzę to. I, jeżeli się nie mylę, ma do tego prawo. W takim wypadku byłabym mu winna przeprosiny.

Muszę coś zrobić.

Wzdycham i zmuszam się do mówienia.

– Jest pan ostatnia osobą, jaką pamiętam sprzed obudzenia się tutaj. Dlaczego?

Cisza.

Nawet na mnie nie patrzy.

Nic.

Tak, jakbym w ogóle się nie odezwała.

– Chcę odpowiedzi – żądam.

Cisza.

– Profesorze?

Tym razem na mnie patrzy i unosi brew.

– _Profesorze?_ Teraz jestem _profesorem_? Wczorajszej nocy byłem zdrajcą i kłamcą.

Na chwilę spuszczam wzrok. Ma rację.

– Powinnaś się zdecydować, _panno Granger_ – mówi lodowatym tonem.

– Mam prawo mieć wątpliwości co do pana.

Tylko łypie na mnie, ale kontynuuję:

– Powiedziano mi, że był pan torturowany. Ale... nie widzę żadnych śladów.

Jego spojrzenie staje się jeszcze chłodniejsze, lecz zachowuje milczenie.

– Dlaczego się pan nie broni? – pytam.

Potrząsając głową, odwraca się.

– Odpowiedz! – Lekko podnoszę głos.

Puszczają mu nerwy. To było nieuniknione.

Jest na nogach i kieruje się w moją stronę. Wzdrygam się i przywieram do ściany, próbując uchronić się przed jego przerażającą obecnością.

– Głupia dziewucho – warczy, rozpinając koszulę.

Wytrzeszczam oczy z szoku i strachu.

– C-co pan robi?

Nic nie mówi, tylko kończy rozpinać koszulę i podciąga podkoszulek, ale odmawiam spojrzenia na niego, wzrok mam utkwiony w podłodze. Sytuacja jest bardzo niezręczna i niestosowna. Nie chcę widzieć mojego profesora bez koszuli.

– Patrz – rozkazuje.

Potrząsam głową.

- N-nie...

– _Patrz_ – powtarza, tym razem ostrzej.

Kieruję na niego wzrok i zatrzymuję spojrzenie na klatce piersiowej.

Siniaki.

Rozcięcia.

Sinofioletowe szramy.

Większość ran jest zamknięta, ale widzę też zaschniętą krew.

– O, Boże... – szepczę, bo nie jestem w stanie odwrócić oczu od jego poturbowanego ciała.

Wygląda na to, że użyto na nim zaklęcie _Sectumsempra_.

– Zadowolona? – pyta, opuszczając podkoszulek i zakrywając się.

Nie mogę wydusić z siebie odpowiedzi.

– Czy sprostałem twoim oczekiwaniom? – Jego głos ocieka sarkazmem.

– Ja...

– Pokazałbym ci inne uszkodzenia, ale wątpię, byś chciała to zobaczyć.

Szybko potrząsam głową.

– N-nie, nie.

Długi moment ciszy.

Potem po prostu odwraca się, odchodzi na drugą stronę lochu i opiera się o kamienną ścianę.

Biorę kilka uspokajających wdechów, potem jakoś udaje mi się z siebie wydusić:

– Nie wiem co powiedzieć.

– Przeprosiny byłyby na miejscu, Granger.

Gryzę się w język lekko sfrustrowana i przez długą chwilę zachowuję ciszę. Czy _powinnam_ przeprosić? Przecież ciągle mam co do niego podejrzenia. Pytania, na które nie spodziewam się otrzymać odpowiedzi. Szczególnie teraz. Może mogłabym udawać, że mu ufam i przekonać się, czego chce. Dopóki sprawy się nie wyklarują, mogę mu ufać, prawda?

Niepewność i samotność mnie dobijają. Nie zniosę uczucia bycia samą. Czy jedyny człowiek, któremu ufałam, może być moim wrogiem? Myślenie o tym to dla mnie zbyt wiele.

Wzdycham.

_Będę _mu ufać. Przynajmniej na razie.

– Przepraszam za moje zachowanie, profesorze. – Z trudem zmuszam się do powiedzenia tych słów.

On tylko kiwa głową, nic więcej.

Napięcie nie znika z powietrza..

oOo

Nie było śniadania. Żadnego jedzenia. Niczego.

Może o nas zapomnieli?

_Nie_, kręcę głową. To ich plan. Wszystko, każde ich działanie, każde słowo, każdy ruch to część ich planu.

Czy teraz starają się nas zagłodzić?

Przełykam ślinę, gdy panika zaczyna narastać mi w gardle.

Nie wiem, jak wiele jeszcze zniosę.

Brak słońca. Brak jedzenia. Odizolowanie. Tortury.

Ludzie łamią się wcześniej czy później.

Biorę głęboki wdech, staram się uspokoić. Po prostu muszę przetrwać kolejny dzień.

Nie myśl o jutrze, Hermiono. Myśl o dzisiaj.

W tej chwili liczy się tylko przetrwanie tego dnia.

oOo

– Dlaczego nic pan nie zrobił? – pytam cicho. Cisza mnie dobija.

Patrzy na mnie i mruży oczy ze zdezorientowaniem.

– O co ci chodzi?

– Wczoraj. – Zmuszam się do mówienia, mimo że ostatnią rzeczą, o której chcę myśleć, jest tamto wydarzenie. – Kiedy ja... kiedy oni... kiedy j-ja...

– Panno Granger – odzywa się chłodno – mów tylko, gdy masz już zbudowane zdanie.

Kiwam głową i zbieram się w sobie.

– Kiedy byłam pod Imperiusem. Pan po prostu stał.

Wciąż wyraźnie widzę go w mojej głowie. Stojącego całkowicie nieruchomo, ale z takim zniesmaczeniem i paniką w oczach.

– Użyli Zaklęcia Pełnego Porażenie Ciała* – tłumaczy, ale wcale na mnie nie patrzy.

– Och.

Widzę, jak niezręcznie jest mu o tym mówić. Mogę sobie wyobrazić dlaczego. Pierwszy raz byliśmy zmuszeni do zrobienia ze sobą czegoś seksualnego. Tak, wcześniej braliśmy razem prysznic, ale to co innego.

To, co wczoraj o mało się nie zdarzyło, było... _obrzydliwe_.

Perwersyjne.

Chore.

Powinnam przestać o tym myśleć.

– Nie przynieśli nam jedzenia. – Desperacko muszę zmienić temat, wypchnąć te obrazy z mojej głowy.

– Nie – mówi przeciągle. – Zwróciłem na to uwagę.

– Jak pan myśli, jaki mają plan?

Przez moment zachowuje ciszę.

– Nie wiem, panno Granger.

Irytuję go. Widzę to na jego twarzy. Chce, żebym się zamknęła i przestała gadać.

Ale nie mogę. Nie zniosę tej ciszy.

Jednak on zachowuje ciszę. Ja też. Nie mam wyboru.

oOo

– Proszę pana, jaki jest dziesiąty składnik Eliksiru Wielosokowego?

– Proszę?

– Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.

Cisza.

Zaczynam:

– Jest dwanaście much siatkoskrzydłych, uncja czystego antymonu, cztery pijawki, szesnaście skrupułów** ślazu zbieranego podczas pełni księżyca, 3 drachmy sproszkowanego salmiaku***, sproszkowane blaszki rdestu ptasiego, szczypta saletry, Merkurego i Marsa****, poszatkowana wysuszona skórkę boomslanga i odrobina osoby, w którą chcemy się zamienić.

Patrzy na mnie.

– Wiem, że jest jeszcze jeden składnik – odzywam się – ale nie mogę go sobie przypomnieć.

– Szczypta sproszkowanego rogu dwurożca – mówi przeciągle znudzonym głosem i spogląda na mnie.

Moja twarz promienieje.

– To jest to! Jak mogłam zapomnieć?

– Nie zapomniałaś – odpowiada.

– Co...?

– Jesteś chodzącą encyklopedią. Pamiętasz każdy eliksir i wątpię, byś zapomniała ingrediencje tego właśnie, szczególnie, że udało ci się go uwarzyć w wieku dwunastu lat.

Wstrząśnięta otwieram usta, ale nie wydaję z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Uśmiecha się ironicznie.

– Tak, wiem o tym.

– Ale...

– Wiem również, że to ty ukradłaś składniki z mojego prywatnego schowka.

– Przepraszam. P-potrzebowałam ich, żeby...

Przerywa mi, unosząc brew:

– Czyli to _byłaś_ ty?

– Ale... – Robię krótką pauzę i wtedy rozumiem. – Nie wiedział pan, że to byłam ja, prawda?

– Nie, ale teraz już wiem.

Odwracam wzrok, rumieniąc się. Nie spodziewałam się, że rozmowa przybierze taki obrót.

Najwyraźniej zauważa moje skrępowanie.

– Czemu masz taką minę, panno Granger? To nie tak, że mogę odebrać ci punkty.

Lekki uśmieszek pojawia się na moich ustach.

– W każdym razie nie w tej chwili – dodaje. – Ale oczekuj kary, kiedy wrócimy.

Patrzę na niego zaskoczona; promienieję, bo jego słowa dały mi nadzieję. Powiedział: „kiedy wrócimy". To tylko wyrażenie, ale nie umiem nie złapać się tych słów tak, jakby zależało od nich moje życie. Zauważa i momentalnie odwraca wzrok, jakby żałował, że to powiedział.

To nie ma znaczenia.

Powiedział to. To znaczy, że nawet jeżeli nie chce tego przyznać, gdzieś w głębi wierzy, że zostaniemy uratowani.

Chyba że kłamie. To może być tylko część jego planu, żeby odzyskać moje zaufanie.

_Znowu! _

Te potworne głosy w mojej głowie powracają, przekonują, że nie powinnam mu ufać.

Nie mogę tego znieść.

oOo

Serce prawie mi się zatrzymuje, gdy w końcu przychodzą strażnicy.

Tym razem jest ich tylko dwóch. Dowódca i jakiś inny. Nie poznaję go.

Dowódca uśmiecha się wrednie i patrzy na nas.

– Może powinniśmy pozwolić na kolejny prysznic – mówi. – Wyglądacie... odrażająco.

Iskierki gniewu zaczynają przebijać się przez cały strach i desperację, które czuję.

To dobrze. O wiele bardziej wolę czuć złość niż strach. Strach stał się moim przyjacielem w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Przyjacielem, którego nie mam zamiaru zachować.

– Czego chcecie? – pyta profesor Snape. – Załatwcie to najszybciej jak tylko możecie.

Patrzę na niego zaskoczona.

– Wyjawicie nam informacje, których potrzebujemy? – śmierciożerca chce wiedzieć.

Cisza.

Znają moją odpowiedź. Nie zmieniłam zdania. Niczego ze mnie nie wyciągnął.

Pytanie, co profesor Snape chce zrobić. Nic nie jestem w stanie zrobić, jeżeli zdecyduje się mówić i współpracować z nimi.

– Obawiam się, że nie możemy wam pomóc – oświadcza w końcu, a ja wypuszczam wstrzymywany oddech.

Strażnik nie wydaje się zaskoczony.

– Tego się spodziewałem.

Naprawdę?

Splata ramiona na piersi i zastanawia się przez chwilę.

– Co teraz zrobimy? Hmm?

Siedzę cicho. Chcę tylko zniknąć i nie mieć już z nimi więcej do czynienia. Mam serdecznie dosyć ciągłej obawy i oczekiwania. Jak tęsknię za różdżką! Chciałabym móc się bronić. Nie wytrzymuję bycia bezbronną.

– Dziewczyno. – Strażnik nagle spogląda w moim kierunku. – Nie masz nic do powiedzenia?

Potrząsam głową.

– Myślę, że profesor powiedział już wszystko.

– _Profesor_? – powtarza. – Nazywasz go _profesorem?_

Na mojej twarzy widać zdezorientowanie, ale pozostaję cicho.

– Zastanawiam się, czy dalej nazywałabyś go profesorem, gdybyś wiedziała o jego przeszłości.

Profesor Snape robi krok do przodu.

– Nie mów o rzeczach, które są dla ciebie niebezpieczne – odzywa się cicho.

Strażnik nie wydaje się być przestraszony.

– Czy ona wie?

Cisza.

Czy wiem co? O przeszłości profesora? Słyszałam pogłoski, że był śmierciożercą. Cóż, słyszałam też, że nadal jest śmierciożercą. Ale to wszystko. Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć więcej.

– Powiedziałeś jej, że były czasy, kiedy to ty torturowałeś? – strażnik pyta z drwiącym uśmieszkiem.

Nie reaguję na to. Tego właśnie ode mnie chcą. Nie dam im tej satysfakcji.

Strażnik kontynuuje:

– Zabijanie, torturowanie, wymyślanie nowych klątw, jednej bardziej śmiertelnej od drugiej.

Profesor Snape zaciska dłonie w pięści, ale nie robi nic więcej. Nawet nie odpowiada. Nawet się nie broni. Dlaczego? Pewnie dlatego, że strażnik powiedział prawdę.

Nagle profesor kieruje ku mnie wzrok i widzę, że obserwuje moją twarz w poszukiwaniu emocji. Robię wszystko, żeby widział tylko chłód i opanowanie.

– Cóż... – zaczyna strażnik. – Nadal nie masz nic do powiedzenia?

Po prostu kręcę głową.

– Interesujące – komentuje.

Cisza.

Obserwuję twarz strażnika i niemalże mogę zobaczyć pomysł formujący się w jego głowie. Jego oczy się rozjaśniają, a na ustach pojawia się uśmieszek.

– Złap ją – mówi od niechcenia do drugiego strażnika i zanim zdaję sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, mężczyzna jest za mną i trzyma moje ręce. Szarpię się, ale to bezcelowe. Nic nie mogę zrobić.

– Co znowu? – pyta profesor Snape, ale strażnik celuje w niego różdżką.

– Nie ruszaj się. Nie skrzywdzimy jej, po prostu zmienimy jej wygląd.

Co?

Kontynuuje:

– Ale jeżeli będziesz przeszkadzał, zrobimy dużo więcej, zrozumiano?

Profesor Snape nie odpowiada, tylko patrzy morderczym wzrokiem i ciężko oddycha, wpatrując się we mnie.

Uspokój się. Muszę się uspokoić.

Zmuszam moje ciało, żeby przestało się szarpać, ale to nie sprawia, że panika wygasa. Spotykam spojrzenie strażnika i z jakiegoś powodu nie mogę odwrócić wzroku. Nie odwrócę wzroku. Nie zrobi ze mnie tchórza.

Nagle on uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej i wyciąga coś ze swoich szat.

Krew mi krzepnie, kiedy patrzę na jego dłoń.

Trzyma ogromne nożyce.

Prawie dławię się na myśl, co może nimi zrobić. Potworne obrazy krwi pojawiają się w mojej głowie, nożyce wbite w mój brzuch, wyciekająca krew...

Odruchowo znów zaczynam się wyrywać, strach bierze nade mną górę. Ale strażnik za mną nie puszcza, wręcz przeciwnie, jego uścisk staje się jeszcze mocniejszy, prawie odcina dopływ krwi do moich ramion.

– Uspokój się; powiedziałem, że cię nie skrzywdzimy – odzywa się dowódca, podchodząc do mnie.

Nie wierzę mu. Jest śmierciożercą, kłamie.

O Boże.

Staje przede mną z nożycami zaledwie kilka centymetrów od mojej twarzy.

Nie mogę oddychać.

Może chce poderżnąć mi gardło.

Wykrwawię się na śmierć.

Zranią mnie i wyjdą z lochu. Ostatnią osobą, którą zobaczę przed śmiercią będzie profesor Snape. Mogę wyobrazić sobie, jak desperacko stara się zatamować krew, ale nic nie pomoże. Oboje będziemy zachlapani krwią, a potem umrę.

Wydaję z siebie szloch, cała drżę.

Zamykam oczy gotowa na ból.

Boże, pomocy.

Ale nic się nie dzieje.

Nie ma bólu.

Ale...

Dotyka moich... włosów.

Otwieram oczy, żeby zobaczyć, jak ścina długi pukiel.

C-co on robi?

Długi czas nie umiem nawet zareagować. Nie tego oczekiwałam.

Kolejne cięcie. I kolejne.

Słyszę, jak moje włosy są ścinane, pasmo za pasmem. Spadają na podłogę obok mnie.

– Proszę – odzywam się cicho, nie rozumiejąc do końca, co się dzieje.

Ignoruje mnie i nie przestaje.

Zdesperowana kieruję oczy na profesora Snape'a. Po prostu tam stoi i na mnie patrzy. Wydaje się, że... odczuwa ulgę. Dlaczego czuje ulgę? Czy nie rozumie, jak mnie to boli? Nie fizycznie, ale emocjonalnie. To jest głębsze. Mogliby mnie torturować i nadal bolałoby mniej.

Wydaje się to trwać wieczność.

Nienawidzę dźwięku nożyc.

Nareszcie koniec.

Dowódca odchodzi ode mnie, a strażnik puszcza moje ręce.

Po prostu tam stoję, boje się spojrzeć w dół i zobaczyć moje włosy leżące na ziemi.

– Już – mówi dowódca zadowolony. – Myślę, że wygląda o niebo lepiej, racja?

Nikt mu nie odpowiada.

– Ostrzegałem – kontynuuje. – Pod koniec to _ty_ będziesz błagać _nas_, żebyśmy przyjęli twoje informacje. Ty jesteś następny – zwraca się do profesora Snape'a i uśmiecha się okrutnie.

Potem obaj wychodzą.

Nie mogę się ruszyć.

Boję się zobaczyć, jak dużo ściął.

Profesor wzdycha i podchodzi do mnie.

– Pogrywają sobie z nami, ale to nie będzie trwało wiecznie.

Nadal jestem cicho.

– Myślę, że głodzą nas celowo – mówi. – To wszystko jest częścią gry. Rozzłościliśmy ich, a to jest nasza kara. Po prostu musimy...

Przerywa, pewnie dopiero teraz zauważa, w jakim jestem stanie.

– Panno Granger? – pyta cicho, spoglądając na mnie – Wszystko w porządku?

To pytanie jest kroplą przepełniającą czarę. Łzy spływają mi po twarzy. Nie wydaję z siebie żadnego dźwięku i tylko stoję, gapiąc się w przestrzeń.

– Panno Granger?

Biorę słaby wdech i w końcu sięgam dłońmi do głowy.

Moje włosy.

Zaczynam mocniej szlochać, bo odkryłam, że moje długie włosy sięgają teraz zaledwie do podbródka.

Nie ma ich.

Patrzę w dół i widzę długie loki na podłodze.

Nie ma ich.

Zabrali mi je.

– Panno Granger – profesor Snape odzywa się – to tylko włosy.

Wiem, że to tylko włosy. Wiem, ze nie powinno to mieć na mnie takiego wpływu, ale nic nie mogę poradzić. Zmienili mnie. Zostawili na mnie swój ślad. Nawet jeżeli kiedyś zostanę uratowana, to zawsze będzie przypominać mi o czasie spędzonym w celi.

Potrząsam głową i odwracam się od niego. Boję się, że jeśli otworzę usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, zacznę tylko szlochać i jeszcze bardziej się zbłaźnię.

– Pomyśl o tym, co mogło się stać – mówi.

Wiem. Wiem, że to głupie płakać z powodu włosów, ale nie umiem nic na to poradzić. Czuję się inaczej. Tak jakbym była od teraz inną Hermioną Granger.

Nie. Już nie jestem Hermioną Granger. Jestem ich zabawką i mogą ze mną zrobić cokolwiek zechcą.

– N-niech mi pan po prostu da kilka minut – udaje mi się powiedzieć łamiącym się głosem.

– Oczywiście. – To jego jedyna odpowiedź.

Kiwam głową, przełykam łzy i klękam, żeby zebrać włosy w niewielką stertę.

Zawsze się na nie skarżyłam, irytowały mnie, ale nigdy nie chciałam ich ściąć. To była część mnie.

Już nie jest.

oOo

– Naprawdę torturował pan ludzi? – pytam.

Spina się, a jego oczy ciemnieją.

– Panno Granger...

– _Proszę. _Myślę, że mam prawo wiedzieć – mówię cicho. – Widział pan _mnie_ w moich najgorszych chwilach.

Poza tym potrzebuję się oderwać. Muszę myśleć o czymś innym.

Wzdycha i odwraca wzrok.

W końcu potakuje.

– Tak. Wszystko, co ci powiedzieli, jest prawdą.

– Wszystko?

– Niektóre rzeczy pominęli.

Spinam się. Czuję się trochę skrępowana. Trudno jest sobie wyobrazić profesora Snape'a torturującego kogoś. Nieważne jak nieprzyjazny, sarkastyczny i zimny by nie był, nie umiem wyobrazić go sobie rzeczywiście kogoś krzywdzącego.

– D-dlaczego? – Jestem w stanie wydusić tylko to jedno pytanie.

– Byłem młody, głupi – przyznaje z odległym spojrzeniem, jakby był pogrążony we wspomnieniach. – Miałem obsesję na punkcie potęgi.

– Jak długo pan...?

– Kilka lat.

Kilka lat? Mogę tylko sobie wyobrazić, jak wiele okropnych rzeczy robił w tamtym czasie. Czy był wtedy innym człowiekiem? Może się nie zmienił. Co, jeżeli dalej jest śmierciożercą?

– Nie będę zagłębiał się w szczegóły, panno Granger – mówi. – Ale uwierz mi, prawdziwe tortury jeszcze się nie zaczęły.

Ściska mnie w gardle.

Czy zniosę więcej?

– Myślę, że postaram się przespać – mówię, po czym odwracam się od niego i przykrywam jego peleryną.

Mój żołądek protestuje głośno, bo nie dostał dziś jedzenia, ale ignoruję to. Mam teraz większe problemy. Staram się nie zwracać uwagi, gdy czuję długość moich włosów, zamykam oczy i mam nadzieję, że uda mi się trochę przespać.

* * *

* Zaklęcie Pełnego Porażenia Ciała (z angielskiego Full Body-Bind Curse), formuła: „Petrificus Totalus", jakby ktoś nie pamiętał ;)

Co dziwne, Snape twierdzi, że klątwa ta została na nim zastosowana, ale przecież przez cały czas stał. A jak wiemy, ofiary tego zaklęcia padają na ziemię, będąc w stanie poruszać jedynie gałkami ocznymi. A tutaj nie dość, że stał, to jeszcze poruszał wargami („Walcz!").

Także albo the-shiny-girl zignorowała kanon w tym aspekcie i „zmodyfikowała" zaklęcie na potrzeby ficka albo to jakaś inna odmiana tego zaklęcia użyta przez śmierciożerców, albo też Snape nie jest szczery...

** Skrupuł (ang. scruple) – dawna jednostka wagi w systemie aptekarskim (angielskim), który dzielił funt na 12 uncji, uncję na 8 drachm, drachmę na 3 skrupuły, a skrupuł na 20 granów. W tym systemie funt = 373 g, uncja = 31,1 g, drachma = 3,89 g, skrupuł = 1,296 g, gran = 64,8 mg.

*** Salmiak – zwyczajowa nazwa chlorku amonu

**** W starożytnej alchemii metale uważano za „zdominowane" przez ciała niebieskie (których znano wtedy siedem), dlatego też w tekstach alchemicznych często były zapisywane nie za pomocą własnych symboli, ale symbolami planet. I tak Słońce było odpowiednikiem złota, Księżyc to srebro, Merkury – rtęć, Wenus – miedź, Mars – żelazo, Jowisz – cyna, Saturn – ołów. Do dzisiaj symbol Marsa (kółeczko ze strzałką skośnie w górę) kojarzony jest z mężczyznami, a Wenus (kółeczko z krzyżykiem w dół) z kobietami. Warto również zauważyć, że do dzisiaj w angielskim słowo „mercury" (pisane odpowiednio małą bądź wielką literą) oznacza zarówno rtęć, jak i Merkurego – planetę.

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Napiszcie co myślicie, może macie jakieś uwagi?, zastrzeżenia?, refleksje? Heh.

**Komentujcie!**

(Przypominam, że aby komentować nie trzeba być zalogowanym)


	9. AN: nie rozdział

(29.08.13)

* * *

Na początku przepraszam tych, którzy dostali powiadomienie o kolejnym rozdziale 30 dni, a tu tylko A/N.

Na pewno zauważyliście, że już od jakiegoś (niedopowiedzenie ;)) czasu nie wstawiłam kolejnego rozdziału. Było to spowodowane nawałem spraw osobistych, żeby nie powiedzieć dosadniej - problemów. Nieważne. Ważne jest to, że w najbliższej przyszłości również nie będę miała czasu na tłumaczenie. I nawet nie jestem w stanie określić ile ta "najbliższa przyszłość" będzie trwała. Zapewne nie krócej niż parę tygodni/miesięcy, a i możliwe, że dłużej. **Także "30 dni" dni zostaje ZAWIESZONE DO ODWOŁANIA. **Jednak mogę was zapewnić, że zawieszone, to zawieszone - nie: porzucone. Na pewno je "odwieszę" i doprowadzę aż do końca, do epilogu.

* * *

I oczywiście dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze :)


End file.
